


Supernaturals and strawberries

by RINCHAN22



Category: Bleach
Genre: Consensual, Demons, Foursome, Incest, M/M, Magic, OOC, Other Supernaturals, Soulmates, Spiritanimals, Twins, Underage - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, rape in first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RINCHAN22/pseuds/RINCHAN22
Summary: Ichigo and Shiro were sheltered all their lives. The twin vampires set out just before their 16th birthday to a school for the supernatural. They meet Grimmjow and Ulquiorra who just happen to be their soulmates. Yaoi ahead!!!!Attention! I have spent some time editing and rewriting this story. I please notify me if there is still a large number of mistakes!!!!
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Ulquiorra Cifer, Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo/shirosaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My fellow Yaoi fanatics its My name is Vastolorde.22 but you can call me Rin-chan! This is my very first Yaoi fanfic but I am an avid reader who wishes to share my story with the world. Unfortunately I do not own any characters from bleach but I do own the plot so not copying you know copyright laws and all. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OK WITH YAOI or are under age. MATURE THEMES AHEAD but you knew that that's why you are here. HEHEHE. Please remember to read and review! Story contains supernatural qualities and smut in later chapters. This chapter is set in Romania. Tell me what's on those lovely brains of yours.

(Third Person POV)

It was dreary and wet. The night air chilled and crisp from the only sounds that could be heard was the pitter patter of rain, and two little boys sniffling slightly in front of a large alter. Their clothes were soaking wet and hanging off of them slightly. Their small frames huddled together for warmth as they kneeled down. They held hands as they made a wish to the gods. For it was their 8th birthday and they were here for one thing only. A spirit animal was to be given to them any time now. A nervous orange- brown haired women stood a few paces behind them. She was concerned to say the least as her boys stood there taking their time.

The older twin turned to far his brother and whispered "Ichi wha' shou'd I ask fo'." His slight accent peaking through. He was always scolded for it being royalty and all, but Ichigo never cared. Placing a hand on his small chin Ichigo let his bright orange hair fall in his eyes slightly. He was having trouble as well deciding exactly what type of spirit animal to pray for. Being vampires the little boys were unique. One with orange hair and chocolate eyes, while the other was albino with inverted eyes the color of gold. Their pale skin the trademark for vampires. Their eyes turning the color of crimson whenever their vampire side was at the surface. Small fangs protruded from their mouths as they spoke to each other.

"I know Shiro, Let's pray for spirit animals to protect those we love," sighing Shiro looked back to the stone alter for a moment Ichigo was always the more innocent of the twins he could go along with it though. The alter was huge compared to the small boys, and it radiated power in waves. Ichigo could swear he heard whispers of voices calling out to him. Dropping shiros hand they both picked up a knife that lay before them and slit their wrists. Dropping blood onto the Alter they prayed silently to the gods they worshipped. Please give us a spirit animal that will help us protect our loved ones and our kingdom. The blood shone in the dark and then suddenly disappeared.

Looking around the two boys didn't feel any different. They hugged each other and let out the breath they were holding. Looking down to the wrist would it started to glow just like the alter. Ichigo turned to his mother and she was smiling, but forbidden to approach any closer. "Mommy what's going on?" The little strawberry didn't know what to do. Shouting slightly, Masaki yelled "It's ok boys go to sleep you will meet them there.

Drifting off into oblivion the twins fell asleep right on the floor of the alter. Waking in the dream they noticed they were both there. It proved they only shared half of the same soul which was very common for twins. Looking around they noticed they were standing on the side of a skyscraper. Panicking the twins held on to each other and tried not to fall. Noticing they were stuck in place they let out a sigh. "Well ichi tha' was terrifyin'." Shiro had one hand over his chest and was trying to slow his breathing.

"I thought we were going to fall Shiro this place is so big." The two little boys surveyed their surroundings. Tall buildings took up most the landscape but a pair of wolves was in their view just in front of them. They appeared out of nowhere startling the twins. "Are you our spirit animals." The little strawberry asked with a shaky tone for her was still frightened. Shiro took Ichigo's hand and squeezed it slightly holding his other hand forward.

"We are your spirit animals." The large black wolf spoke. I was at least three times the size of the average wolf. The White wolf nodded in agreement."We are like you two halves of a whole however there is still pieces missing. Find your mate when you come of age and we will be complete as will you. Until then we are yours to call" The wolves approached them and the white wolf finally spoke "I am Tensa, Shiro and I am yours."

The black wolf nuzzled Ichigo and he giggled as he spoke "I am Zangetsu and I serve you Ichigo." They then disappeared in a cloud of billowing smoke. It entered their wounds and they fell unconscious again.

Waking up the twins looked around. The sun would be rising soon and they needed to get home. Getting up Ichigo ran to his mother and hugged her tightly. "Mommy I missed you so much we did it." Looking down at her 4th son she was proud. Looking to Shiro she smiled and shouted, "Come on Shiro we have to go I'm so proud of you guys. My little men are growing up." She sniffled a little and took our hands, her long hair swaying in the breeze. It had stopped raining finally but the little boys were still cold and wet from their journey to the Altar of the gods.

The air felt sinister and something didn't feel right at all. They walked quickly before Masaki stopped her children. Looking down with red eyes the boys knew this was serious. "You boys go straight home now, run and don't come ba-." Before she could finish Masaki was knocked unconscious and Ichigo and Shiro were grabbed. Being held down the twins thrashed and kicked, but a rag was held over their mouth.

Masaki started to wake up due to the fast healing of a vampire and she was furious. Her little boys lay unconscious on the ground and there was so many werewolves around her. They injected her with a drug that worked on suppressing a vampire's abilities. Where would they get nightshade? Rain Abari looked down at her and sneered.``Looky here boys, let's have some fun with this pretty little thing." He held her chin up and motioned for the others to surround her. Undoing his pants he led her face in place of his crotch and she wanted to puke. Touching anyone this way other than your soulmate was awful, it was sticking down to your very core. Masaki refused to open her mouth so she was hit violently over and over again.

So out of it as they undressed her they raped her violently. Taking turns as she prayed someone would come and look for them. She tried to push them away but it was to no avail. As they all finished the twins started to wake up. The first thing they saw was the werewolves driving a stake through their mothers heart. Ichigo snapped first being he was the closest to his mother biting into his wrist he screamed "ZANGETSU HELP US PLEASE!" The black wolf appeared from the blood and attacked the men. They all started to shift but the black wolf was too fast. Shiro who was in shock did the same. The twins standing there with eyes as red as the blood that dripped from their wrists.

The screams were music to their ears as the wolves were ripped apart and people could be heard approaching. Isshin Kurosaki had come to look for them and what he saw made his blood run cold. The twin wolves disappeared as the bodies they killed lay mangled in the dirt. Their mother was lying cold and lifeless on the ground. Ichigo for once wasn't crying. He was angry that they took his mother away. Issin knelt down to the boys and started sobbing as he caressed them. He had his royal guard carry her to the castle where they would burn her at first light.

The twins held each other for dear life as Isshin told his siblings what happened. The two oldest twins Shuuhei and Kaien looked shocked as they were only 10 and they started to cry. Kon who was six asked when she would be coming back. He didnt understand. Karin and Yuzu were three and only wanted their mother. It was hard explaining that she was gone forever.

The funeral came at sunrise. Isshin was sobbing like a baby into Shiro's shirt and he just kicked him away like always. She was outside surrounded by flowers and her favorite things. She looked beautiful as the sun rose until she started to burn. The others watched safely behind tinted glass as not to burn up. Ichigo still hadn't cried as he refused to let himself. Shiro just hugged his baby twin as to tell him I'll always be here. After the funeral all five boys promised to be strong for their mother and each other. So heart broken Isshin left the throne to his father Yamamoto and moved back to Japan with his seven children. Kaien would inherit it when he came of age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stopping there for now sorry for the short chapters. I didn't realize how short they were until I read what I posted online. Again please favorite, follow, and review. Plz your support means everything to me. This is my first fanfiction and I would like some pointers. I fell like it is improving, but I cant tell. Next chapter may have Ulquiorrra's POV I haven't decided yet. Until next time my yaoi fiends. ~Vastolorde.22~A KA Rin-Chan ;)


	2. Supernaturals and Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again this is Rin-Chan If you are here that means you may have liked my first chapter yay! This Chapter may have a bit of smut so beware its rated M for a reason. I still don't own any characters from bleach so damn. I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think. Like and of course Review for me i always need feed back.
> 
> Italics is telepathy or spirit animal talking.
> 
> Races as numbers
> 
> 0: Vampires
> 
> 1: Werewolves
> 
> 2: Necromancers/sorcerer/witches
> 
> 3: mermaids aka sirens
> 
> 4:Demons
> 
> 5: shifters( can shift into multiple animals)
> 
> 6:were cats
> 
> 7: Fae such as fairies or elves
> 
> 8:Shinigami
> 
> 9:humans
> 
> 10 : gods but they are not on earth
> 
> I based them sorta of the espadas numbers and characteristics, but some are just random.

{Ichigo's POV"

One day before Ichigo and Shiro's birthday

Beep beep beep beeeeep

Slam! My fist hit the alarm clock as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Why did I have that thing again. Oh it's the first day of school. Shiro and I have been homeschooled since I can remember, and we are starting so late in the year. We are going to Seiretei a school for supernaturals only. It was held at night so vampires wouldn't have to worry about the sunlight. I turned over and pried Shiro's sleeping body off me. He fell on the floor with a loud thump. Laughing at his disgruntled face he glared at me.

"Now why would ya do tha' to me Ichi?" He asked without any heat. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He tried crawling back into bed and I just chuckled a little.

"Get up Shiro, it's the first day of school. If you want to shower with me you better hurry." This got him shooting out of bed into the bathroom. I followed suit and undressed hopping in with him.

"Damn Ichi you are stil' so sexy." Shiro moaned as he ran his hands over my body. "Shiroooo stop please, our birthday is in like 7 hours and then we can." You see Ichigo's ability was to see the red string of fate. He and Shiro being half of the same soul will be mated to each other and two other people.

"I can't wait,'' he said as he slid his growing erection near my ass." I pushed myself around to face him, giving him the look. The look that says oh no you don't, try that again and i'll cut it off. " I let you shower with me, that's your present, switch it to cold." We finished washing while Shiro getting dressed in the uniform for the school we went downstairs for breakfast. Opening the fridge and taking out two packs of type O blood the twins drank greedily. Our siblings were still asleep seeing as they were not allowed to go to public school until they were sixteen. Though Kaien and Shuuhei already graduated. Kaien went back to Romania and Shuuhei is starting college.

"Ya know Ichi, I wonda' If we'll meet 'em today?" Shiro looked to me waiting for an answer I already knew. "Shi you know I can tell they live around here and I think they go to the school. My ability told me as much we just have to follow the strings." That's right Ichigo I can sense they are close. Zangetsu started almost excited. I wondered what they would look like while I finished eating. Shiro was quieter than usual. He usually wanted to fight, maybe it was because it was early for them.

"Shiro whats wrong." I asked as we went back upstairs to brush our teeth. " It's nuthin' Ichi but If they hur' ya ill kill 'em." Shiro's eyes were red and I reached over and slapped him on top of his head. "What was tha' for Ichi?" He said while he angrily rubbed his head. I hit him a bit harder than intended I guess. Stupid vampire strength. Sighing "It's because I'll kick their ass first Shiro." Running upstairs I brushed my teeth while Shiro yet again pouted. Or was it seethed I'm not sure I know he'll get me back later.

The drive to school was quiet. We lived on the outskirts of karakura in a big house with my father Isshin, little brother Kon, and the young twins Yuzu and Karin. The drive was about 30 Minutes to get to the huge school Campus.

"Look Ichi, it's huge for a school." Our house was big and our castle in Romania was gigantic. It was pretty big for a school. Climbing out of the car the chauffeur left. We were stuck here now great. Putting on my signature scowl I walked up to the building with Shiro in tow. He was quiet again as the whispers started. People were staring at me and Shiro. Shiro was giving them the death glare he had perfected.

"Ichigo I don' like the wa' they're staring i migh' cut 'em." He said it with such a serious face I burst out laughing. Smirking Shiro looked back at the people but kept walking. Finally finding the office we were not expecting what we saw. "Shiro why is she here." I looked from him to the purple haired woman sitting behind the desk. Shiro just shrugged and walked up to her as if he owned the place. His signature smirk intact."Heya Kittycat lon' time no see yeah." Yoruichi looked up from her desk only to scowl. "I told you not to call me that Shirosaki." Shiro putting his hand on his chest gasped" I didn' kno' tha' I'm sorry I forgot." I had my hand over my mouth as not to laugh because I know that's a lie and he's gonna get his ass beat. "If I wasn't at school I'd beat your ass Snowflake." He was fuming now but he took our class schedules from her anyway.

"Do you guys need someone who can show you around?" Yoruichi looked back to her computer and continued typing as if she was bored.I answered because I didn't want to get lost. "Sure this place is huge." It will take me awhile to find everything. My expression was bored when a tall man with long red hair walked up to us with a midget girl. Werewolves. I am still not fond of being around them even though we managed to secure a treaty. "Hello my name is Renji Abari and this is Rukia Kuchiki."

Me and Shiro looked to Yoruichi with red eyes and death glares. She knows what she did. He's a relative of him. The man that did… that..Calming down I turned to look at them. Thank god for aliases. Shiba is our real name. "My name Is Ichigo Kurosaki and this is my twin Shiro." I spit out my voice still sounded venomous. _Calm down Ichigo, it wasn't him_ , Shiro's voice was in my head.

_I know Shiro sorry_. I took a deep breath to quell my rage. "Oh so your the new transfers? I was wondering when you would be starting I'm Rukia and and I'm a born werewolf what race are you?" She was in our face with that question. My eyebrow ticked and Shiro chuckled. This school I could tell was going to be big on _races.Only_ _pure blooded royalty in the vampire race could reproduce so we have to act like we are turned. No one can know we are born_. Shiro is right, we have to lie. "We are…." Renji pulled her back.

"Rukia it's not nice to ask people that ya know."Holding her up by the uniform jacket he carried her off. Poking his head back in he said "Follow me then." After leaving the office I activated my skill. My eyes turning red once again and I looked for our mate's red string. It was leading towards my classroom and they were both in there. _Shiro they are in there I'm so nervous what do I do._ Shiro slapped him upside the head causing his two escorts to give them a questioning look. _Just be you idiot._

"Your classroom is here, we are in the same class it seems." Renji scratched his head and opened the door for them. Class had already begun and they were interrupting. An erasure flew at Renji's face hitting him dead on. Renji coughed and glared at the smaller woman. A braid woven from each side in front of her body. "I told you to stop being late to class Renji, and Rukia what is your excuse this time young lady." Renji wiped his face off on his blazer and spoke "We we're showing around the transfers. He stepped aside and let me and Shiro enter. 'Oh my welcome I am Unohana-Sensei please introduce yourselves to the class.

Wait we had to do what, damn way to put us on the spot. "I am ichigo Kurosaki nice to meet you all." I bowed to the class as Shiro went. "I am Shirosaki Kurosaki, I know weird name." He didn't bother to bow until Unohaha—Sensei gave him this scary look. Looking around the room I saw them and oh god I need to fix my pants. One was taller than me by 2 or three inches; it was hard to tell he was sitting. He had blue hair and a sinister grin. His body was to die for, and I just wanted to stare at it forever. Just the right amount of muscle. The blue haired adonis was staring right back licking his lips, yep I definitely need to change my pants. Looking to the seat left of him was a dark haired beauty with green eyes we might have been the same height. Maybe I'm a little taller. But his frame was filled with lean muscle. His skin is almost as pale as Shiro. He was downright adorable. He was also staring at us blatantly. _Shiro It's the blue haired one and the black haired guy next to him._

Shiro moaned through the link and I know that we would be mated soon enough. It looks like they are already sixteen so they should know we are their mates. Their scent was already driving me crazy, my gums ached for blood as the blood lust started to surface but my trance was broken. "You may take your seats, any empty seat will do. Just our luck the seats in front of the two mystery males were empty. Sitting down In front of them I could smell them more clearly, I was drooling. It smelled nothing like bagged blood. It was like my very own ambrosia.

_Why did we sit here again?_ I asked as I tried to discreetly adjust my pants. Shiro started laughing only to get an erasure to the face just like Renji did. I chuckled, but it died quickly at the look on Unohana-Sensei's face. Class went by quickly and Unohana- Sensei Left the classroom.(the teachers change classes). Turning around to look at the two sexy males behind me my breath caught. They were still staring."Hi, i—ima-," the blue haired one finished for me. "Ichigo, or should I call you strawberry?" He was smirking now and Shiro couldn't hold in his laughter. I kicked Shiro out of his desk onto the floor."Ow again Ichi that's not nice."

"Shut it snowflake, And you don't call me strawberry."

"Strawberry and snowflake I like, the names Grimmjow." He all but purred next to my ear he must be a werecat or a cat shifter. It went straight to my pants that were now feeling too tight. Adjusting myself I glared at him "Don't call me strawberry, kitten." He just kept smirking. "I like kitten it suits you." Shiro chimed. Looking at the dark haired make Shiro smirked " and wha' wou'd your name b'." Seeming to have no emotion he replied "Ulquiorra."

Shiro took initiative this time "Would ya' guys like to 'ave lunch wit' us." He put on his sexiest smile that he knew no one could resist. Grimmjow leaned up to his ear and whispered "I would love to do more than that." SO Forward! Damn i really am gonna need new pants and he knows exactly what he was doing to us. Shiro groaned and Invited him to our place tonight along with Ulquiorra.

At lunch me and Shiro went to get some food from the cafeteria. It consisting of a sandwich and a solid cup that had blood in it. You couldn't see what was in it and it had a metal straw so no one else could either. My guess was so the vampires didn't gross everyone out. Walking to the roof some succubi came up to us and discreetly hit my food out of my hands. It knocked to the floor and spilled everywhere. Shaking in anger as they giggled my voice changed slightly. Sounding sinister I ordered "Clean it up now." My eyes were glowing red and Shiro cracked his knuckles behind me. They just laughed harder.

They were girls, one having black hair, one with purple, and the last blonde. "Cirucci they obviously are vampire trash, but you would think they know how school works." Loly tried to taunt us and it was working. My meal lay on the floor oh so tantalizing. "Well we should just teach them." Cirucci stated as she stalked closer to my personal bubble. She pulled her fist back to punch, but I caught it easily.

My eyes were now past red; they were glowing, letting out a little of my aura. I floored all three. The pressure proved too much for the lowly demon girls. "I said clean it up . The girls looked up frightened by the sight.

"The only trash here is you so clean up and get lost." Shiro spoke decently for once so you know he was serious. Walking past the girls Shiro handed his cup of blood to ichigo so he could sip from it and calm down.

On the roof I was sitting in his lap sharing our food. Renji and Rukia looked at us strangely. They said they would introduce us to their other friends tomorrow. I hope they are cool. Halfway through lunch Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came up and sat next to us.

"How's it goin' berry." God I already hate that nickname I'm going to have to teach him the hard way.

"Some bitch ruined my lunch so now I'm sharing Shiro's." Our stomachs growled simultaneously as we both were used to a bigger meal. I'll have to eat twice as much as home.

"Who did it? I will go have a talk with them." Ulquiorra said calmly but it looked like he was upset about something. It showed in his green eyes.

Smiling at the gesture I squeezed Shiro's hand that was wrapped around my torso. "We already took care of them, even made them clean it up.

"Stupid bitces an' there stuck up personality made Ichi' mad so if they try it again ill deal wit' 'um this time." Shiro squeezed back trying to keep my moody attitude under control.

"At least tell us who it is." Grimmjow said as he moved closer brushing the hair out of my eyes. My breath caught he was even more perfect up close, the things I wanted to do to this man. I must have left the link open because Shiro was snickering in the background.

"A trio of girls, one said the leader's name was Cirucci. They won't come near us again. I almost made them shit their pants." I smirked and so did Shiro. Completely forgetting Rukia and Renji were there I turned to them. "What class is next you guys."

Rukia looked excited at this, it almost made me worry. "Martial arts in the gym I hope you guys brought sparring clothes. Zaraki-Sensei is brutal and he will make you fight in your school uniform if you forgot."

At the mention of Kenpachi's name I shared a knowing smile with Shiro. The perfect sneak attack against their favorite instructor. Grimmjow noticed this and leaned in close. Whispering for only the twins to hear. "You better be good at fighting or i'll make you submit." Grinning evilly as the bell rang Grimmjow and Ulquiorra got up to go change. The twins exchanged looks before laughing and heading to the locker room. Changing quickly they peeked into the giant dojo the school had. It was bigger than their dojo at home, and that was saying something. Kenpachi stood with his back to us oblivious as to what was going on.

Hiding their presence Ichigo exchanged a look with Shiro and they charged full vampire speed at Kenpachi. Ichigo jumped and sent a kick straight to his head while Shiro went for this feet. In seconds he was pinned, surprised and embarrassed."Kenny what did ya say 'bout stayin' alert," Shiro questioned teasingly. Kenpachi threw us off easily with us landing on our feet. We were just being playful and he knew it.

"What are you brats doing here, come for another ass beating." He cracked his knuckles menacingly while the other students looked like they went pale as a ghost. They obviously thought we were insane. They thought right. "Shiro you play with Kenny. I'm gonna go spar with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra."

"Tha's not fair Ichi I wanna play wit' 'em too." Shiro pouted until Kenny threw a punch. He dodged at the last second and they began to trade to the back of the Dojo I saw Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were sparring already. They moved so fluidly. Dodging and throwing punches as each saw fit. They were both so flexible which again was not helping the situation in my pants. Damn how bad will it be with the mating pull at 12 am. It was 10 pm right now and it was getting worse. They stopped when Grimmjow Pinned Ulquiorra.

"Want to spar berry." Oh I was going to have to teach him that lesson now. He had that sexy smirk on his face. I was going to have to wipe it off. He let Ulquiorra go and he stood behind me with a slight flush to his face. He was probably trying to impress us.

" You could not beat me if you tried Kitten." Bowing we started sparring. We traded blows even though I was just playing with him. After about ten minutes I was ready to dish out his punishment. Faster than he could dodge, I grabbed his arm and twisted. Shoving him to the ground he was completely pinned. I leaned down to his ear loving the feeling of his body against mine. It was doing bad things to me. "Looks like I made you submit, kitten." My voice deep and husky from our sparring match. He visibly shivered and moaned.

"Not yet Ichigo you have to do more than this." He struggled against my hold as the bell tolled signaling it was time to get dressed and go home for the day. I wasn't even sweating. I would have to spar with Shiro later. Running a hand through my orange hair I sighed. Getting up we all got dressed, not without a few peeks though, I just couldn't resist. And no I am not drooling. Grimmjow was putting on a show slowly stripping his shirt of and showing of his defined abs. His Adonis lines running just below his abs to his secret place how I wanted to… No Bad Ichigo. Shiro was to busy checking them both out to laugh. Ok we were drooling, but only a little I swear. "Ichigo are we getting a ride to your place?" It was 11:15 right now and we only had to wait until 12am thank god for being nocturnal. He got in close and brushed my hair out of my face. In the back ground Ulquiorra was pushed against a locker by Shiro who was whispering unknowns in his ear.

" Guys we got to hurry gotta be home before 12." They Pouted and we made our way out front the drive home was going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnnn. Oh no it's the end! Jk there will be smut in the next chapter I promise. Please tell me what you think personally I think it is horrible. I need some support to continue this please and thank you. I plan on making this a decently long fanfiction if it gets any view so please keep reading!~ RIN-CHAN ~


	3. Supernaturals and Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m still new to fanfiction writing and I’m brand new to this site trying to figure out the note thing..

**Hello Its RIN-CHAN and It’s that time again I’m so excited for this chapter its the smut you have been waiting for!!! Or was I waiting for it I guess we will find out. Please remember this chapter contains Mature Content if you dont like it then dont read. I do not own any characters from bleach but I do own the plot. Please dont post my chapters on any other sites. This chapter will move quickly at first but later will slow down. I’m Sorry for the short chapters guys. If you see them somewhere else please let me know I appreciate it. Remember to leave a review!!!!**

Rated M for mature content this is your Last warning this Chapter contains YAOIII!!!!!

Walking through the door we were all in a hurry the pull was getting worse. Isshin came barreling down the hall yelling “ICHIGOOOOOO!” A swift kick to the face was all it took to down him.

“Not now goatface we are going to my room dont bother us. His siblings all gave the strangers curious glances but said nothing. Kon was too busy trying to text girls to care.

Shiro and I dragged Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to our room and locked the door. It was 5 minutes until Midnight. The pull was getting stronger by the second. The strong scent filling my very being. My soul was reaching out to theirs. Calling and clouding my thoughts as I tried to breathe their scent even deeper. “Listen, I can see the red string of fate. I know you are our mates. We are four pieces of the same soul.” I struggled to grasp my thoughts, my breathing becoming heavier as my body grew hotter. “Please accept us as your mates.”

Grimmjow spoke first “We understand so please accept us as well.” 

“Of course.” Shiro spoke sounding a bit breathless

Our moods changed as the clock struck midnight. Pleasure raking through all of our bodies. MATE went through all of their minds and we couldn’t hold back anymore.

Third Person POV

Grimmjow attacked Ichigo's mouth and he couldn’t help but moan into the touch. Grimmjow’s hands roaming over Ichigo’s flawless skin as Grimmjow bit Ichigo’s lip asking for entrance. Ichigo opened his mouth and sucked the smooth tongue inside and let it explore his wet cavern. Ichigo let out a moan as Grimmjow’s hands reached his throbbing erection.

Behind him Shiro was locked in a heated makeout session with Ulquiorra. Their clothes were already being torn off and thrown across the room. Grimmjow reached for Ichigo, fully undressing him, appreciating every inch of his flawless body. “Your so sexy Ichigo.” Grimmjow quickly stripped off his own clothes. “Let’s take this to the bed.” Grimmjow breathed out. Our scents were growing even stronger driving our urge to speed things up. Having a round robbing makeout session, each of them explored each other’s bodies. Touching and caressing every nook and cranny. Trying to memorize every inch. 

Ichigo and Ulquiorra moved to face opposite directions and started to suck each other off. Slow loving licks were placed around the tips before they engulfed each other down to the base, noses pressed into each other's pubes. Shiro and Grimmjow were so painfully hard that they could wait no longer.

“where is your lube?” Grimmjow asked as he spread Ichigo’s ass so he could see his tight pink hole.

“In the drawer ova’ there,” Shiro motioned to the nightstand next to the bed as he moved to get into position behind Ulquiorra. Squirting some lube on his fingers Grimmjow tossed the bottle to Shiro. He did the same and they spread their ass before pressing in one finger all the way. Twin moans filled the room only muffled by the cocks stuffing their mouths. A second finger was inserted and they began scissoring to stretch them.

”Please hurry Grimm, I can’t take it anymore.” Ichigo gasped as he brought his mouth off of Ulquiorra’s large erection. Ulquiorra was panting and his cheeks were flushed from the pleasure. Saliva dripping down his chin. Inserting the third finger Grimmjow stretched Ichigo even further before taking his fingers out. At this point Ulquiorra was hovering over Ichigo in a doggy position while Ichigo was on his back next to Ulquiorra’s dripping erection. Taking up position Shiro and Grimmjow entered their ukes slowly. Gasping at the sensation of being filled, they wanted to take their mind off of the pain. Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra’s dick again and deepthroated it to the base. When he moaned Shiro began thrusting inside Ulquiorra slowly.

Ulquiorra did the same, though Grimmjow was not as patient. Starting a brutal pace Grimmjow mercilessly plowed into Ichigo. Shiro looked down and he swore he could see hearts in Ichigo’s eyes. His mouth was stuffed and there was a huge dick in his ass. He couldn’t be happier.

Ulquiorra and Ichigo broke part moaning. Putting the pornstars to shame they shifted to lock lips once again with their seme. Ulquiorra’s moaning in Shiro’s ear grew louder so he knew he was close. Picking up his pace Shiro let his vampiric features come to the surface. Eyes practically glowing red, and fangs extending to full length. Ulquiorra’s features started to peak through as well. The little demon was a incubus. Shiro moaned as he saw the wings and long tail appear. Ready to burst they bit down into each other’s necks. Shiro was in heaven, he never tasted blood that was so good. Tasting like dark chocoate and mint Shiro did not want to stop drinking. Cumming so hard he was seeing stars Shiro reluctantly let go licking the wound to close it.

Ichigo looked much like Shiro with the eyes and fangs, but Grimmjow had grown some kitty ears. Ichigo thought they were adorable. A fluffy tail wrapped around his leg only to help hold ichigo so Grimmjow could go deeper. Ichigo was close so he leaned up biting into Grimmjow’s neck hard. Grimmjow moaned and did the same. On cloud nine Ichigo was seeing white as he came harder than he ever had before. Grimmjow tasted just like blue raspberry candy. Licking Grimmjow’s wound closed everyone collapsed on the bed panting to catch their breath. Looking down Ichigo noticed his erection wasn’t going down even after such a hard orgasm.

“That was amazing.” Ulquiorra was breathing rather hard. Everyone sated but not yet satisfied. Taking a short break they all switched partners and the fun continued. Many rounds later everyone was mated and asleep. School tomorrow was going to suck.

Grimmjow’s POV

A horrible beeping noise was going off in the background. I tried to ignore it considering what happened the night before, but it was just getting louder. Growling I tried to sit up to look for it only to find Ichigo was asleep on top of me. On either side was Shiro and Ulquiorra. I was completely trapped. I also had to take a piss. Fuck I’m so screwed. “Ichigo, wake up babe.” I tried shaking him awake the best I could considering I was basically being held down. Ichigo shifted slightly rubbing his crotch against Grimmjow’s. Any other time and he would be all over it but not now. The noise was getting louder and I wanted to break the alarm clock. “Ichigo please wake up i need to pee.” Finally opening his eyes Ichigo woke up and moved all while grumbling.

Grimmjow got up with a limp finally heading to the bathroom to relieve himself. Their bathroom was huge! The shower had 4 shower heads and the bathtub was in the ground and big enough for 6 people comfortably. Going back in the room he noticed Ichigo was kicking Shiro off the bed to wake him up. Suppressing a laugh as Shiro sent Ichigo a glare. It was adorable that he looked like he was pouting. Ulquiorra woke up with some serious bed head. It was everywhere. I wanted to run my finger through it and mess it up some more. With everyone up I wanted a shower. “Ichi, Shi, Ulqui lets take a shower.” Yawning they all made their way to the shower. This was a bad idea they were so sexy dripping wet it made me want to take them back to the bed and ravish them all over again. Last night was so hot we took turns topping and bottoming until we were too exhausted to move.

Moving behind Shiro I rubbed my now dripping erection on his ass. ”Grimm if ya wanna fuck we gotta make it quick.” Shiro spread his ass cheeks wide open and I couldn’t take it anymore. thrusting two fingers inside I felt my dick twitch he was just as tight as the first time. “Vampires heal quick, and no matter how much ya fuck my ass Kitten, It will still be tigh’.” That broke me taking my fingers out I shoved my dick in and growled. I was still so fucking tight. Purring I started a savage pace, thrusting into Shiro so fast he had to brace himself against the wall. Ichigo was stroking his rock hard erection while looking at us with a lust filled gaze. Ulquiorra got down on his knees and began sucking Ichigo rock hard cock.Reaching his hands down Ulquiorra stroked his stiff cock moaning as he took Ichigo into his mouth balls deep.

I turned Shiro around and wrapped his legs around my waist. Thrusting deep I hit his prostate dead on. “Grimmjow fasta imma cum.” Shiro was panting with half lidded eyes stroking himself in time with my thrusts. Growling i picked up the pace trying to bring him to his release as quick as possible. Shiro sunk his teeth into my neck moaning. Drinking deeply the thick red blood filled his mouth and started t lever flow. Blue raspberry just happened to be his favorite candy. Thrusting one last time deep inside him with a low moan I came inside him. Shiro released his fangs and licked the wounds closed. With a kiss he got down smearing the blood on our faces.. Ichigo had just closed Ulquiorra’s wounds as well.

“Yum, breakfast.”Ichigo was licking the last of Ulquiorras blood off of his lips, and damn if that wasn’t sexy as hell. Shiro went over and kissed him sharing the blood from each others breakfast in the meantime.”

“They sure taste good don’ they Ichi.” Shiro helped Ichigo rinse off the blood. We didn’t have time for anything else or I would continue ravishing each of my mates. Rinsing off and dressing quickly everyone was out the door in record time. Why their Dad didn’t ask any questions was beyond me.

“Ugg I don’t wanna go.” I was dead tired as we sat in Ichigo’s limo. Wait limo how rich were these guys there house was huge and they rode in a limo to school. I forgot to ask last night because I was nervous as fuck. “Wait how rich are you guys not everyone takes a limo to school?” I really wanted to know. Sharing twin smirks the twins laughed a little.

“I guess we can tell you since you are our mates after all.” Ichigo spoke nonchalantly. We haven’t official opened the mating link up all the way.

“Ya see Grim are names are Ichigo an’ Shirosaki Shiba. I am the third prince of Romania and Ichi here is the fourth. We are here under a different name cuz our mom was killed when we was little. Our dad came here and we’ve lived here since. Our oldest brother is back in Romania right now.”

Wait a minute. “...WHATT!!!” Grimmjow could not believe his ears. The twins were royalty? Well that explains the money. “You guys are royalty, and you didn’t tell us!” Shiro and Ichigo shrank back into their seats guilty.

“We weren’t supposed to tell anyone, but then we met you. I don’t want to hide it from you guys.”

“Thats alright. thank you for sharing Ichigo, Shiro.” lquiorra chimed in. He was so quiet it was easy for him to blend in with anything or anybody. I forgot he was there for a second.

“Ya sorrry it just took me by suprise.” I was shocked, the royal family had been in hiding for many years. The oldest prince only recently appearing in Romania from what I heard. this had to be kept secret so no blabbbing. though immure my siblings were dying to know where I ran off to last night. Turning on my phone I noticed a billion messages. Great it was going to be a long day.

Stopping there for now sorry for the short chapters. I didn’t realize how short they were until I read what I posted online. Again please favorite, follow, and review. Plz your support means everything to me. this is my first fanfiction and I would like some pointers. I fell like it is improving, but I cant tell. Next chapter may have Ulquiorrra’s POV I haven’t decided yet. Until next time my yaoi fiends. ~Vastolorde.22~A KA Rin-Chan ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stopping there for now sorry for the short chapters. I didn't realize how short they were until I read what I posted online. Again please favorite, follow, and review. Plz your support means everything to me. This is my first fanfiction and I would like some pointers. I fell like it is improving, but I cant tell. Next chapter may have Ulquiorrra's POV I haven't decided yet. Until next time my yaoi fiends. ~Vastolorde.22~A KA Rin-Chan ;)


	4. Supernaturals and Strawberries

**Hello again sorry for not posting a chapter last week I went camping. Shout out to Kaprice80, Tittymart, Mizuki 8D, ValyrianAngel, and Esuko Emiko Ryou B.H Himura. Thank you for following me! I apologize for any mistakes I am rereading everything and trying to correct as many as I can while still getting chapters out to you guys. Please follow and favorite my story. Don’t forget to comment!!!!!! Mature content ahead, I don’t own bleach characters. Enjoy yaoi fiends.**

**_Ulquiorra’s POV!_ **

So the twins were royalty. I would have to keep this from father for as long as possible. Shifting in my seat I pulled my phone out of my uniform pants. Switching it on It started vibrating like crazy. I had at least a hundred messages. Stupid siblings I’ve been gone for a day. Why would that trash care about me in any way. We were all taken in by Aizen. He took in orphaned supernaturals who had no place to go. He worked directly with the current King. Most people thought he was a dirty traitor, but that was not the case. There is however information he is not privy too.

Sighing I answered the important messages, but I knew they would just maul me at school later. Stupid trash can’t keep their nose out of my business. Clearing my throat to get their attention, I spoke quietly. “Since you told us a secret I will tell you one as well.” Grimmjow stiffened we had never told anyone our secret and I could tell he was wary. He was shooting daggers in my general direction. 

“Go ahead if you think it is safe Ulquiorra,” he grumbled as he pouted like a child. It was insanely adorable, but I would never admit it out loud so shush.

“Alright spill.” Ichigo was on the edge of his seat. I could already tell he wanted to know. Shiro was trying to play cool, but you could see the anticipation in his eyes.

“Grimmjow and I are actually fraternal twins. Grimmjow took our father’s name when he died, and I took our mother’s. Grimmjow is not a werepanther, but a panther demon which is extremely rare. Not even our adoptive family knows this so we must keep it quiet. Do not share your family's status with them either. I trust some of the siblings, but not enough that they will keep their mouth shut. If my father does not know your location it is for a reason.” The twins vampires were stunned, more twins yaayyyy. It explains why they have two instead of sharing one as well. It is rare but fraternal twins can share half a soul as well.

Sighing, Shiro moved closer to Ulquiorra. Pulling him close, he hugged him firmly. “No more secrets Ulquiorra, ‘tween any of us alrigh’.” Brushing his finger on my lips Shiro leaned closer and kissed me softly. I was in heaven. He tastes like cherries with a hint of raspberries from Grimmjow’s blood this morning. Breaking the kiss Shiro went to speak again. “Now lets open our link with each other. Closing my eyes concentrating I felt three people beginning to prod at my brain. Letting them in and I shared all of my memories and hardships. No more secrets. Letting them do the same one by one until we arrived at school.

Grimmjow yawned and I don't blame him we were all exhausted. Our activities went well past dawn. Thank the gods for fast healing or we would all be limping horribly. “I want to meet your spirit animals Ichigo, Shiro.” Grimmjow stated in between his yawns. That got my attention. I’m sure they would want to meet ours as well. 

“Later Grimmjow I doubt they can just walk around the school with us.” Ichigo stated sleepily. Unohana-Sensei was going to kill them if they fell asleep in her class. Looking at the time I noticed we were going to be late. “Shit we are going to be late if we don’t hurry up.” I blurted out as I quickly led them towards the classroom. I honestly didn’t need schooling, but Aizen thought it would be a good idea for me to make friends. That man was always scheming on how to break my shell . Running in a flash we were just on time for class.

Unohana entered just as we took our seats. “Good morning class today we will be studying chemistry. Turn your books to page 102, let’s begin.” Turning our books to The correct page I started to look over the material. Sitting in front of me Shiro and Ichigo were already falling asleep. Oh well, I guess they will learn the hard way..

“Throwing an erasure at the twins Unohana-Sensei called them to the front to do an impossible Chemistry equation. It was college graduate level stuff. I could do it, but it would take me a while. Looking at the board it surprised me when Shiro did the first half of the equation, and Ichigo did the second half. It took them all of five minutes to do an equation the whole class had been stumped on for the entire year. School for the year was almost over with only a few months left. “I am shocked you two.” Unohana looked at them with surprise. “Well class you know what this means no more chemistry homework for the year. Just remember we will still have testing.”

Grimmjow looked to me with his jaw dropped. “How smart are they?” Shrugging my shoulders I turned back the the lesson as the spiky haired twins went back to sleep. The bell rang for lunch and students began filing out of the classroom. Grimmjow smirked at me and snuck around to the twins desks with a heavy textbook. Attempting to stay straight faced, I watched him closely as he raised the book above his head. Slamming it down it made a loud thud and both twins fell out of their seats.

Rubbing the sleep out of their eyes they yawned then looked at Grimm like they wanted to murder him. “Ya know Grimm, I just migh’ kill ya by accident if ya do tha’ again alrigh’.” Shiro said with no remorse as he stood up slowly brushing off his clothes. Ichigo was still on the floor holding his hand out to Shiro. Just as he helped Ichigo up I climbed from my seat to go with them to lunch. All three sleepily walked into the lunchroom to get food before heading to the roof.

“What do you guys want to eat?” I asked as I grabbed a bowl of authentic Ramen. Yes it was ramen day and it is delicious. 

“That looks delicious.” They were drooling and Grimmjow just chuckled and grabbed one as well. Paying and heading to the roof we all sat to eat our ramen. Forgetting about the company they would have today.

**_Shiro’s POV_ **

The food here really was amazing. Taking a large bite out of the soft pork I moaned. I haven’t had ramen this good in a while. Sitting on the roof I liked around remembering that Rukia and Renji wanted to introduce us to some people today. I’m really not used to making friends being cooped up and homeschooled for most of my life. I just hope Ichigo can make some more friends. Hearing a door squeak open all four of us looked to see the two werewolves bring in a large group of people. Greattt.

“Hi guys I brought my friends,” Rukia trudged towards us with the large group. Sitting by us I looked at them warily, Tensa was getting tense inside of me. ‘ _ Shiro I don’t like being around this many werewolves.’  _ He still had not forgiven what happened the day we met. ’ _ Jus’ stay calm ok.’  _ There was a lot of werewolf males that looked dominant.

“Guys don’t be shy, introduce yourselves.” Patting Ichigo’s back Rukia was surprised to hear a slight growl. Looking to Grimmjow I smirked. If she continued Ichigo might have freaked out. 

“Don’t you know not to touch a newly mated male?” Grimmjow growled at Rukia. She looked shocked as did everyone else. “I’ll start, the names Grimmjow Jeagerjaques nice ta meet ya. Don’t touch my mates without their permission.” I busted out laughing at their expressions. WTF was written all over their face.

“I’m Shiro Kurosaki an’ this is ma twin Ichigo. Sneak up on him an’ he might hurt ya by accident.” I snickered and looked to Ulquiorra. “Babe it your turn.” Blushing Ulqiorra spoke quietly.

“I am Ulquiorra Cifer pleasure to meet you. I don’t believe we are in the same class.” Finishing my food I sipped at the blood in the solid colored cups they gave us again. It tasted absolutely gross compared to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Even Ichigo tasted wonderful compared to this shit. Fuck I am gonna get hard thinking about it. 

“My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, and the white haired shortie is Toshiro Hitsugaya.” A girl with huge tits basically hanging out of her shirt, and orange blonde hair was pointing to a short white haired kid with crystal blue eyes.

“I can Introduce myself, Rangiku I’m not a child.” He was fuming, but tried to Ignore her as she apologized. I feel like I recognize him from somewhere. He was definitely a werewolf from what I could tell. The girl looked to be a siren. Interesting.

“I am Uryu Ishida. It's a pleasure.” Uryu wasn’t a werewolf, but a Vampire. Actually a cousin of ours. He was keeping his cool nicely knowing our situation. Being a branch of the royal family himself I'm sure he was hiding his heritage. Nodding towards him the next person spoke. 

“I’m Ikkaku Madarame, and if you want to fight I will fight anywhere any time.” An evil grin spread across my lips.

“Are you stronger that Zaraki-Sensei?” I needed a stronger sparring partner. I was holding back against Kenny, but he didn’t need to know that. 

“No one is stronger that him are you crazy?” This time It was a male with chin length black hair that spoke. Some kind of colorful feathers were attached to his eye. 

“Thats a shame.” Ichigo threw out looking kinda bored. I knew better he was sharing thoughts with his mates. Their pants are becoming tight from what I could see. They were currently sitting behind us with a tray attempting to hide their secret. Ichigo threw them a devious smirk and continued playing bored. I think Ichigo would be the death of all of us.

“Zaraki-Sensei is our combat teacher. He is supposed to be stronger so he can teach us Yumichika,” Rukia started with a know-it-all tone. I could tell she was paying goody goody and I didn’t like it.

Grimmjow smirked “I don’t know Ichigo and Shiro had him pinned in 2 seconds flat yesterday.” 

“No way,, even if they did that two against one.” Renji spoke this time. He had skipped training with Rukia for a student council thing I think.

“We’ve been sparrin’ with Kenny for a while. He does after school lessons at our dojo for us and our siblings. So it’s not real hard ta beat ‘I’m if ya try.” I scratched the back of my head as I tried to explain.

“You have your own Dojo?” Toshiro was surprised and his voice cracked a little.

“We were homeschooled for a long time and a Dojo at home is more convenient.” So Ichi was actually listening. 

“That seems a little much doesn’t it?” Rangiku asked thoughtfully. “ I thought only filthy rich Ike Rukia could afford it”

“Hey don’t make me sound like a rich snob.” Rukia looked like she was going to hit Rangiku. 

“Finally showing your true colors huh.” Yumichika sauntered out. “So not beautiful.”

“Shut it Yumi no one asked you.” The two werewolves were now growling and their aura started to slip. Oh great. Tensa was pacing in my Inner world with Zangetsu. Ichigo started to squirm and his eyes were going red. He was uncomfortable. Shit this wasn’t good. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra grabbed both of us from behind. Ichigo sat in Grimmjow’s lap, and I sat in Ulquiorra’s. Relaxing from their embrace and scent I started to think clearly. Just as I was about to shout to them to break it up Ikkaku grabbed Yumi and picked him up. He whispered in his ear and carried him off. Renji grabbed Rukia by the blazer again. She kicked wildly and ended up kicking Renji in the balls.

Laughing at that the tension seemed to slip away. Everyone was now staring at them. Rangiku got a evil smile on her face. “ So that's who you’re mated to huh. I wasn’t sure who was mated to who.” Ichigo chuckled and looked to me I smirked and we switched places.

“Are you sure you know who is mated to who. Who has a guess.” People thought I was evil, but me and Ichigo are birds of a feather. Sitting on Grimmjow’s lap I could feel him slightly poking me. I was so going to tease him about this later. Everyone looked confused for a moment.

Toshiro stared for a minute. Finally looking shocked he blurted “YOU ARE ALL MATED?” 

“Ding Ding Ding we have a winner.” Grimmjow sounded so amused.

“But how is that possible?” Rukia really wanted to know. 

“Shiro and I share the same soul so we have the same mates.”

“But wait.? Renji looked confused. “Are you and Shiro mated?” The taboo of all taboos. If they don’t like it then can go fuck themselves.

“Can’t help who ya mated to.” Shiro leaned over and kissed Ichigo right on the mouth. It was just a slight peck, but it left him wanting so much more. Smirking he turned back to everyone. “If ya don’t like it ya can leave.” His face became serious and his eyes turned their scarlet color.

“No, no it's fine just surprising.” Rangiku held her hands out in her defense. “We all know you can’t choose your soul mate.”

**_Grimmjow’s POV_ **

The door creaked open again and more people came through it. Eight people to be exact. Fuck my life why are they so nosey. 

“Grimmy where were you last night.” Nel, a green haired girl with a pink birthmark across her nose, screeched as she ran towards me. Gently moving Shiro to the side, Nel tackled me pressing her huge boobs in my face.Oh god I’m suffocating. Suddenly the weight was pulled off. Shiro had Nel by the armpits and he was looking frustrated. ”Hands off what's mine girly.” Shiro huffs as he sets her down.

“Grimmy did you finally get yourself a mate? Oh I’m so excited!!” Covering my sensitive ears I winced. Did she have to be so loud. Noitora picked her up and carried her back a few steps.

“Nel you know better than to touch newly mated couples. Take us for instance, I didn't let anyone near you for six months.” She stuck her lip out and pouted. Ichigo and Shiro just looked lost. Turning back to the group I sighed heavily.

“Look me and Ulquiorra won’t be home for a while so tell Aizen for us.” 

“At least tell us their names Grimmjow.” Luppi, gross why is he here.

“The orange head in Ulquiorra's lap is Ichigo, and this here is Shiro.”

“Shiro, Ichigo I'll let them introduce themselves.”

“I’m the oldest, my name is Stark.” Stark had dark wavy hair, a goatee, and was the laziest werewolf ever.

“I’m Tier Harribel and I’m the second oldest, and I’m mated to Stark.” She had long blonde hair, green eyes, and a body that made girls oh so jealous.

“I’m Nel I’m next, It’s so nice to meet you, Ulquiorra over there is the fourth, but you already know him.” Tucking her long sea foam green hair behind her ear.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow share the same birthday, but they don’t know that. “I’m Noitorra nice to meet ya and shit.” Nel slapped him on the arm for being vulgar. He just shrugged and smirked at her.

“Grimmy is next after him is Yylfordt Grantz he's kinda quiet.” Yylfordt just nodded. 

“I am Szayel Aporro Granz And I’m the eighth child. Pleasure.” He just went back to reading a book that seemed to come out from nowhere.

“I’m Luppi and I am next. It's nice to meet you.” Shiro looked at me and linked, _ ‘is that thing a girl or a boy?’ _

_ ‘Hell if I should know it creeps me the fuck out.’ _ Chuckling yammy introduced himself and most of them left. Nel and Noitorra were the only ones who stayed.

“Grimmjow you need to come home and get clothes if you plan on staying at their house for a bit.” Contemplating, it would be easier if we had clothes that were our own.

“Alright since today is Friday Aizen will work late. We will pop in and grab some clothes and head out.” The rest of the day went by quickly. I could’nt keep my eyes from checking out my mates all day. All three of them were making concentrating so hard. The final bell rang and we had the driver take me and Ulquiorra to get our clothes. When we arrived at the spiky haired twins house a flying kick greeted us at the door. The twins grabbed him and pinned him down.

“Ichigo my son are these your mates you left so quickly this morning. I didn’t get to meet them.” He was sobbing as he was hog tied and left at the door. The twins just ignored him as he started screaming “Masakiiiiii our sons don’t love me anymore.”

“Stop embarrassing us goat face.”they stepped over him and walked inside.

Bowing slightly Grimmjow and Ulquiorra said at the same time “It’s nice to meet you. Ichigo has told us about you.”

Getting serious, Isshin broke out of his ropes and stood up. “Can I trust you two?” Isshin aura was getting intense.

“Of course we would never do anything to jeopardize them or your family.’ Ulquiorra always had a way with his words I lacked. He nodded and let us in. We ran up to naughty twins room to find they had already started without us. Ichigo had Shiro cock in his mouth. He was slowly sucking and deepthroating while he fingered Shiro’s tight entrance. Locking the door behind us I moaned. Could they get any sexier. 

“I wanna top you today Shi.” Ichigo moaned as he reached up and kissed Shiro. Getting undressed I slowly stroked myself as I watched the show in front of me. Ichigo was slowly entering Shiro. The look on his face was so hot I had to fight with myself to let them have their fun. Sitting in a chair near the bed Ulquiorra came and kneeled between my legs. Sucking my tip into his mouth i couldn’t decide which show to watch. Throwing my head back in ecstasy i moaned loud. ”Fuck Ulquiorra that feels so good.”

Looking up Ichigo was pounding Shiro into the mattress and I lost it into Ulquiorra’s mouth without warning. He swallowed every drop and we moved to join our other sexy mates on the bed. Prepping Ulquiorra while he made out with Shiro. Shiro was panting as Ichigo thrust into him hard. A loud slap sounded across the room. Ichigo had spanked Shiro. Shiro looked like he was about to come. Moaning into Ulquiorra’s mouth, another smack was heard and Shiro came,eyes rolling back into his head. Grimmjow finally entered Ulquiorra with a swift thrust. He couldn’t hold back anymore. That scene had him so turned on it was starting to hurt.

Finding his sweet spot Ulquiorra moaned loudly. “Ya like that Ulquiorra?” He moaned in response and I continued to abuse his prostate with my huge cock. Seending up I felt Shiro sneak behind me. A finger started to probe my entrance and I almost came again when he brushed my prostate gland. “Fuck Shiro, more.”

“Ya so sexy Grimmjow, want me ta put it in. I’ll fuck ya while ya fuck Ulqui.”

“Fuck Yeah.” I slowed my pace in Ulquiorra so Shiro could enter me and I had to stop myself from coming right away. Picking our pace back up Shiro continued to fuck me into Ulquiorra. Oh fuck it feels to good.

“Don’t leave me out,'' Ichigo crawled to Ulquiorra. Opening his mouth he stuck his huge cock inside the wet cavern. Ichigo’s face was so lovely. Eyes lidded and head thrown back in pleasure as he face fucked Ulquiorra. Shiro hit my sweet spot again and I came inside of Ulquiorra, My ass spasmed and milked Shiro of his release as he bit into my neck where his mark lay. I almost came a third time just from the bite, it feels that good. Ichigo leaned down and bit Ulquiorra’s hip and they both exploded. Ulquiorra drank Ichigo’s semen enjoying the taste of strawberries unique to ichigo.

Panting they all laid down on the large soft bed. “Bath?’ Ichigo Painted as their breathing attempted to return to normal. We moved to the bathroom where the fun continued. Were they ever satisfied? I sure hope not.

**Sorry guys the chapter ends here for now please review and tell me how to improve so I can get better chapters out to you guys. Just so you know I will probably jump this into the future. Want to skip high school and go straight to adult life soon let me know if you guys would like this idea. They won't be too much older. Like favorite and review my yaoi fanatics.**

**Until next time,**

**Rin-chan**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another chapter is done tell me what you think. I’m sorry for spending so much time introducing people you already know I had a lot and tried to make it short. Plz leave kudos and review thx.  
> Rinchan


	5. Supernaturals and Strawberries

**Hello everyone I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have been super busy lately and haven’t had time to sit down and write. I have been thinking of where to go with this story, and I have had a huge case of writer's block. I thank you for your continued support please follow, favorite and review if you are enjoying the story so far.**

**Mature content ahead. Most characters are from bleach and belong to Tite Kubo and not me sadly. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Grimmjow’s POV**

I stirred from sleep at the sound of a phone ringing. The bodies next to me were so comfortable and warm. I didn’t want to get up. Ignoring the phone I snuggled closer to Ichigo who was curled up in my arms. So close to drifting off I heard the ringing again. Fuck my life. Sitting up from my comfy sanctuary I reached for the vile device. Not looking at who was calling I answered rudely, “The fuck do you want?” I was still exhausted and I had no Idea what time it was since there were no windows in the room we were in. It was Saturday so I was hoping to sleep in. “Now Grimmjow is that any way to talk to your Father?” He sounded smug, but I knew better. I was a cranky sonofabitch in the morning.

“Depends on what time it is.” Walking into the bathroom so as to not wake up the other parties still asleep in the overly large bed. Turning on the huge tube I waited for it to fill. “What is it that you want?”

”I came home and you and Ulquiorra were gone. I assumed there would be at least a call or message. Now what’s this about having found your mates. I would really like to meet them.” This is bad. I don’t know if they can meet with him yet. 

“I will discuss it with them later. Right now they are still sleeping.” I hung up the phone and sighed. I was going to get chewed out for that later. Oh fuckin’ well. Easing into the scorching hot bathtub I sat down on the bench inside the water. I could get used to this. It was heaven. I had to find out if it was safe for Ichi and Shi to meet Aizen. I don’t want to risk their safety. 

The huge tub was like a jacuzzi built into the floor. Jets massaged your back and feet if you turned them on. I almost thought it was a hot tub, but they have a balcony that has a hot tub outside their room. I thought I was rich. Leaning my head back against the warm tiles I closed my eyes. Breathing In deeply I caught a subtle whiff of strawberries. I didn’t even hear him get on top of me, but I could feel the sensual grinding as he sat in my lap.

Looking up at the sexy man in front of me my breath caught. He looked divine with his pink lips parted and his hair all messed up from sleep.”Grimm-kitty I have a problem.” I groaned as he ground his “problem” into my now waking erection. “ Will you help me take care of it?” It was nothing more than a whisper as he ghosted his lips across my neck. Kissing from my jaw down to my collar bone. Leaving kiss marks as he went.

“Of course Ichi-berry.” I smirked. If I’m his kitty then he is definitely my berry. Reaching behind him I stuck two fingers in his tight hole hoping to loosen it back up. The water wasn’t helping at all though. “Hold on tight Ichi-Berry.” He made a face and I just chuckled. I lifted him out of the bath water and sat him on the edge. He laid on his back and Immediately spread his legs for me. His tight pink hole on display.

I didn't have any lube so I would have to improvise. Pushing his legs up onto my shoulders, I leaned down to his entrance. It was twitching in anticipation. “Hurry Grimm.” Impatient aren’t we. I have never done this for anyone before. Leaning in I licked from the base of his balls to his asshole. Thrusting my tongue inside as far as it would go only to pull it back out and swirl it around. “Ahhhhhh, Grim. Ple- Please don’t tease me.” Repeating the action a few more times I tore my mouth away.

“Mmm, Strawberries.” I licked my lips seductively before sliding up to kiss him. He thread his fingers in my hair and tugged lightly. I got the message Spreading his legs once more I entered his tight ass without breaking the kiss. After going balls deep I gave Ichigo a second to adjust.

“Grimm move al-already.” Ichigo’s breath was coming in short pants. Sparks were shooting all over our bodies. Slamming into him I started thrusting as fast as I could. “Grimmmjowww.” Ichigo moaned as I hit his sweet spot. 

“Fuck ichi your so fuckin sexy. Say my name again.” I began thrusting to hit his sweet spot again and again. 

“Grimmjow ahhh, please let me cum.” I stroked his rock hard cock in time with my thrusts. His back arched and his scream was silent as he came hard onto my hand. Ichigo regained his senses and bit down into the side of my neck. Pleasure wracked through my whole body. I will never get used to this euphoric feeling. Thrusting as deep as I could go I burst inside of him.

Panting I thrust slowly riding out my orgasm. “I Love you Ichi” Kissing him slowly and passionately as I pulled out. 

“I love you to Grimm.” Ichi spoke in between kisses. Sitting up, we migrated to the shower to wash up properly when we finally noticed we had an audience.

“Tha’ was hot.” Shiro was slowly stroking himself. Already hard from the show that had woke him up. They weren’t exactly quiet.

“You could have joined us Shiro.” Ichigo breathed out as he stepped under the shower’s warm spray.

“Didn’ want to interrupt anythin.” Shiro slowly licked his lips as he watched the water trickle slowly down his twin's body. He stalked towards Ichigo quickly.

**Ichigo’s POV**

Grimmjow left me perfectly sated. Or so I thought. Shiro was attacking my mouth hungrily. Fangs poking out slightly farther than usual showing his hunger and arousal. Lifting me up I wrapped my legs around his waist. He immediately slipped in. “Ichi you‘re all slicked up for me. You feel so good. Im gonna start movin now.”

“Shiro ahh.” He was thrusting so quickly using his vampiric speed. The sensation was too much for words. He was hitting my sweet spot over and over at high speeds. I wasn’t going to last too much longer even though I just came. Shiro reached down and cupped my ass kneading It.

“This is payback for yesterday Ichi.” Shiro huffed in between thrusts. Smack. The sound resounded throughout the bathroom.

“Ahhh Shiro again.” Smack, my ass was hurting so good. Shiro set me down on all fours and smacked my ass one last time before massaging it. Right then Ulquiorra came in the bathroom also sporting morning wood. Shiro thrust back into my ass causing me to moan like a wanton whore. “Shiro I’m gonna cum soon.” I was panting because I was so hypersensitive as Shiro thrust almost violently into my twitching hole.

“Not until you swallow Ulquiorra’s cum.” Shiro whispered in my ear seductively. He slowed his thrusts and beckoned Ulquiorra over. Ulquiorra positioned his large cock in front of my waiting mouth and I moaned. Eager to taste my mate's length. Sucking and deep throating his hard cock as a treat. He still tasted like chocolate mints. Shiro picked up his pace and Grimmjow was just in the background stroking himself as he enjoyed the show. I did my best to deepthroat Ulqui while Shiro thrust inside of me. I was officially on sensory overload. 

I could feel Ulquiorra’s dick pulsing as he came inside my mouth. I swallowed it all and came again. This time onto the floor. The water was quickly washing it away. Shiro thrust one last time and came just as Ulquiorra leaned forward so Shiro could have a taste of his blood.

I collapsed on the floor panting, but I couldn’t tell. I was on cloud nine. I was full and satisfied. Maybe I could go back to sleep for another twelve hours. “What time is it?” I had martial arts practice with Shiro and Kenny today. Grimmjow got out of the shower and checked the time.

“10:30pm, it's not as late as I thought. I wanted to sleep in more today.” Grimmjow was frowning as he tossed his phone back onto the counter.

“It’s alright let's get dressed and head downstairs. We have sparring practice with Kenny and you guys are welcome to join.” I hadn’t been practicing for a few days, due to the fact that we have been holed up in the room in our spare time. We dressed in sweatpants and tank tops. Thank god we found something to fit Grimmjow since he was a few inches taller than us. Not to mention broader

Trailing to the dining room we all yawned. We were up most of the day which is unusual “Morning Yuzu, Karin, Kon.” 

“Gooood morning. Ichigooooooo.” Isshin screamed as he once again came flying at me for no reason. Dodging his kick we took a seat on the other side of the table. I had Shiro on my right, and Ulquiorra was on his right. Grimmjow was on my left. “You are getting good Ichigo, you managed to dodge my kick.”

“Ichigo, Shiro, who are your friends?” Yuzu was looking at me with her cute innocent eyes. How could anyone ever tell her no I swear.

“Well Yuzu we found our mates the day we turned 16.” I casually started scooping the lunch food off of the table onto my plate. Yes I like to eat solid food. Even though I just digest it pretty much instantly. I don’t even use the restroom. The food just goes poof.

“We can tell that much Ichigo, now tell us their names.” Karin had that bored expression on her face much like mine, but her’s was less of a scowl.

“I’m Grimmjow and it’s nice to meet you.” Grimmjow bowed his head slightly.

“I am Ulquiorra and it's a pleasure to finally be formally introduced.” Ulquiorra followed suit.

“Well I’m Karin and this is Yuzu.” She gestured towards her younger twin. “We are twins, but I’m the older one.”

“Only by four minutes Karin.” Yuzu had her cute pouty face on and I just wanted to chuckle. I held it back barely because she would totally hit me with her wooden spoon.

“Why am I the only one who doesn’t have a twin.” Kon was sitting across from Grimmjow. He looked a little down. Perhaps he was lonely, since me and Shiro have been occupied lately.

“The world can’t handle anymore of ya Kon.” Shiro cackled. “Ya enough of a perv as is. Can’t have two of ya runnin around.”

“Don’t bad mouth me in front of the guest Shiro, that's not fair. Just because I like babes doesn’t make me a pervert.”

“Your fourteen and you are tryin’ ta look up all the girl’s skirts.Ya a little perv an ya know it.” 

“At least I look up girls' skirts. You're just a fa—.” He didn’t get to finish that sentence. Shiro’s eyes were red. Playful banter was one thing, but it was getting serious. I sighed wondering how to break it up.

“Don’t speak that word.” Shir’s voice echoed weirdly across the room. “I forbid it. If ya have a problem with my sexual orientation, which I have no problem with yours, then we'll talk in private away from the girls. That’s final.” Vampires had more than one skill. One was Unique to each vampire, but many were the same. All vampires could use seduction, mind control, and telepathy. Unique skills commonly came from the spirit animals. But right now Shiro was using subjugation. A skill only pure bloods possessed. Kon being lower on the power scale could not refuse a direct order.It was rare for Shiro to talk properly, and when he did he was mad.

“Shiro It’s alright no need to use subjugation. Let’s all talk this out as a family.” Isshin was trying to diffuse his children’s quarrels. “Now Kon what is bothering you?” Kon fidgeted in his seat looking terribly uncomfortable.

“Ya big brother Kon tell us what’s wrong? Yuzu didn’t see what the problem was.

“How can they be mated when they are both males? It just isn’t normal at all is it.”

“Kon I know that I have kept you all sheltered , but the fates decide who your soulmate is and you can’t change that. Whether it is male or female us vampires can’t live without them. Losing your mother was the hardest thing. It’s been eight years and there is still a hole in my heart that can never be filled. The only thing keeping me here is you lovely children. Rejecting your mate due to their gender in the supernatural world is seriously frowned upon. You know this. Any more questions Kon.”

“I guess. Who is mated to who?” Kon looked embarrassed. Shiro looked sorry for pushing him to extremes.

I cleared my throat. “Well Kon to put it simply, We are all mated to each other.” A long pause took over, I guess they weren’t expecting that.

“What, you can only have one mate, how is that possible?” Kon slammed his hands on the table

“Quiet down Kon let them explain.” Karin looked confused as well; they were only eleven after all.

“Well you see a soul mate is what happens when a soul gets split in half. You search for the other half. Since me and Shiro are technically Identical twins. My albino gene just did not present itself. We share the same soul. So we are like one quarter of the whole.” I looked to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.”Is it ok to tell them the rest.”

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra linked for a moment and we let them have their private conversation. “Alright proceed Ichigo.” Ulquiorra answered shakily.

“Are you sure?” I wanted to be absolutely sure.

“Of course we trust you all.” Grimmjow answered this time and squeezed my hand.

“Ok Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are fraternal twins. It is rare, but they also spilt and share a soul. So we are four pieces of the same soul. Therefore we are all mated. “ I picked up a sandwich and took a large bite. Yummy human food is so good.

“I am so happy you guys found your mates” Yuzu was beaming at us barely able to comprehend what that entailed as she was so young. A timer beeped loudly from the kitchen. “Oh the desserts I'll be right back.” She really loved to cook. As soon as she left Kon spoke.

“Wait, but does that mean you're doing mate stuff with Shiro, Ichigo.” He had a weird TMI look on his face. I don’t know if he could handle the answer.

“He is technically my mate too Kon.”

“Can we just eat some food.” Grimmjow said in between bites of food. “This is so good, who made it?” I thought he had been awfully quiet; he must have been starving. 

“Yuzu did, she always cooks even though she doesn’t have too.” Karin smiled which was rare. 

“I made brownies, who wants some?” Yuzu was holding a huge pan of brownies with her little oven mitts. She was a gem. Our mouths watered as we saw the delicious molten chocolate being dished onto our plates.

“Yuzu if I could get fat I would be obese from your cooking.” I hugged her as she dished them onto my plate and moved on.

“Thank you” went around the table as she dished everyone up. Everyone went silent as we finished eating.

**Grimmjow’s Pov**

Damn this food is delicious. An eleven year old girl could cook better than our pros at home. Practically moaning as I ate my fill, I contemplated bringing up my father. “Excuse me Kurosaki-San, but would it be alright if Ichigo and Shiro came to my house to meet my family. My father would very much like to meet with them soon.” I tried to be as polite as possible. Even though I was usually an ass to everyone.

“Could I have the name of your father?” He crossed his hands in front of him trying to play the stern dad. 

“Sousuke Aizen and his mate Momo.” I hoped he would recognize the name given he is one of the king's personal advisors.

“Ah this is lucky then. I won’t have to worry considering Aizen is my personal Advisor.”

“I thought he was the current King’s advisor?” Ulquiorra spoke out of confusion. 

“I am technically the current king, Old man Yama just runs things from the actual kingdom in my place. Aizen often meets with me here to discuss important matters in person. We then relay the info to Yamamoto.”

I was so confused right now he really had us going through a loop this whole time. Could Aizen not tell us what he was actually doing for their safety? Or was it because it was a secret. “Well could I steal them for a few hours later tonight?”

“That won’t be necessary, Sousuke will be here shortly after their lessons. Ichigo, Shiro, why don’t you take them to the dojo and get set up.” He sounded pretty final for a goofball. I wonder what we will be doing in the dojo.

**The end of this chapter sorry it's so short. I will post the next one as soon as I can. I am writing this as I go. The next chapter hopefully will be more eventful. I thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please favorite and review if you get the chance. I enjoy any feedback I get!!**


	6. Supernaturals and Strawberries 6

Ichigo’s POV 

The dojo was just above average size. We used a lot of space when we spared. If It was small we would end up destroying the place. Leading them to a secret hatch in the floor, I opened it wide enough that I could look inside. The lights were on so I knew we were going to use it when Kenny got here. I was so excited we could go all out in the underground arena. “Ichigo what’s down there?” Grimmjow tried to peak over my shoulder to get a glimpse of the underground desert. 

“It’s another dimension that we use for sparring. If we fought like that up here we would destroy the place. Let’s head inside and get ready.”

“What do you mean get ready you already had us change what else could there be?” Ulquiorra gazed up at me with his big green eyes contemplating what I didn’t know.

“Ya jus’ have to wait an see Ulqui.” Shiro ran his finger across Ulquiorra’s plump lips. Turning we descended a ladder down to the floor of the desert. Reaching the bottom I sighed and facing everyone I bit into my wrist. Blood flowing out turned to smoke and Zangetsu appeared before them the size of a large house. He was huge when I was little and he only grew in size. Shiro followed suit allowing Tensa to join us.

“Wow what the hell is that?” Grimmjow looked shocked as if he had never seen a spirit animal before. This puzzled me surely he had one.

“This is Tensa an’ Zangetsu our spirit animals. Vampires spirit animals manifest outside the body Grimm-kitty.” Tensa reached his head down so Shiro could stroke it lovingly. “Sorry you’ve been cooped up fo’ so lon’ Tensa.” 

“It better not happen again I don’t like being cooped up all the time Shiro!” Tensa headbutted Shiro, knocking him over. 

“You not mad are you Zangetsu?” I pet his soft face and he nudged me lightly.”

“I understand Ichigo, but we wanted to meet them. We got really anxious but we decided to remain quiet and wait.”

“Gomenasai Zan, Tensa. Grimm, Ulquiorra, meet Zangetsu and Tensa.” Shrinking to a normal size the wolves approached them excitedly. “They aren’t exactly wolves, they are more like hellhounds. Don’t be afraid they won’t hurt you.”

“They can be rough thou’.” Shiro complained as he finally sat up to gauge their reaction.

“Well I guess you guys can meet pantera then, just don’t laugh at me.” A blush stained his pale cheeks crimson as he changed into his full demonic form. A long fluffy tail covered in armour emerged. Kitty ears replaced his normal ears and his hair grew out to his butt. His eyes changed from the color of the ocean to a breathtaking teal. Teal marks appeared under his eyes and he pulled a Japanese style mask out of nowhere to cover his handsome face. His clothing changed to a white hakama. Interesting for a demon. He looked absolutely beautiful.

“Hello I am Pantera its nice to meet you all.” A woman's voice rang out and I was stunned for a moment. Zangetsu and Tensa approached and Pantera Pet them lovingly. “It’s nice to finally meet you, I have been waiting for when they would let us out.” She giggled a little and looked to Ulquiorra. “Is Murcielago going to join us?”

“Of course, just give me a moment I believe our mates were appreciating the view of you. You are very beautiful. Of course Zan and Tensa are as well.” He started to change like he had when they mated, but this time let Murcielago take control. Long horns grew out from his head, a large wing span taking up most of the space around him. His tail stretching out behind with a point at the end. His extremities changed to black and his green streaks became more prominent. I again was speechless as I looked at Shiro. His mouth was agape as the spirits mingled and got to know each other. 

“Tensa and Zan don’ like nobody this is strange.” It was true since our eighth birthday happened they have always been protective. They didn’t even let Kenny pet them. However here they were getting belly scratches from Pantera and Murcielago. It was beyond cute. I took out my phone and snapped a couple of pictures before we were interrupted.

“That's enough of that we are here to fight aren’t we.” Kenpachi stood across from us with Kisuke and Yoruichi. It was going to be a good day if they were here.

“Oh kitty-kat wants ta play huh.” Shiro taunted Yoruichi. You could see her forehead tick as she kicked him across the arena.

“Say that again you leech and I’ll kill ya. Just because I’m a were-cat doesn’t mean I want to be called kitty.” Pantera let Grimmjow have control and she took the form of his blade. Ready to defend his mate he took a fighting stance. No one insulted his mate and got away with it.

“Easy Grimm, it’s all good fun love. Besides, I wanna fight da kitty. Come ‘ere Tensa.” Tensa barked and turned into smoke again forming a white and black katana. Oh geez here they go again. Shiro took off in a blur meeting all of Yoruichi’s attacks head on. The sound of swords clanging and maniacal laughter rang throughout the desert. 

“Ichi you just going to let Shiro fight alone?” Grimmjow looked to me with worry not yet aware of our full potential.

“He’ll be fine hes not even fighting with everything hes got yet Grimm.”

Kisuke was sitting waiting to gauge the newcomers' reactions to the unique training. “ We spar like this all of the time anyway. Ulquiorra do you want to spar with us today?”

A long javelin like energy the color of green formed in his hand. “I'm ready when you are Ichi.” He looked at Kisuke who was in awe at his level of power considering he usually hides most of it. At least thats what he has heard.

“Then spar with me Ulquiorra. Grim can spar with Hat and clogs over there.”

“Don’t call me that Ichigo, my name is Kisuke Urahara. Now lets begin we don’t have all night ya know.” He hid his face behind his trademark fan.

“Zan let's go. BAN KAII.” Ichigo’s clothes changed, a black cloak over a black hakama appearing in place of his traditional karate attire. A white mask with two red stripes appearing over his face. “Zan lets not hurt ulquiorra too bad alright.”

“Of course Ichigo. Let’s show him what we can do.” Ichigo smirked before disappearing and reappearing before Ulquiorra. Shocked, Ulquiorra just stood there as I grabbed him and pushed him far away from the other fighters. He stumbled as we stopped and found his balance. Rushing me with his spear he blocked all of my attacks. A smile graced my face as I realized we didn’t need to hold back when Ulquiorra was in this form. 

“Getsuga Tensho!” I screamed at him as I raised my sword above my head and let a test fire go. The black mass swirling and cutting everything in its path. Ulquiorra managed to block it, but it took both his hand and his spear. When the aggressive attack dispersed Ulquiorra threw his large spear at me hoping to slow my movements. Letting out a maniacal laugh that would make Shiro proud I grabbed the spear and flung it straight back where it came from. The ground exploded causing the other fights to pause and look in our direction.

Our blows became more fierce as we let out all of our anger and frustrations for the evening. Just as the deciding blow was to be determined a form block us with only his hands. An amazing feat if there ever was one. 

“Now boys that's enough.” A smooth voice caressed our eardrums. Aizen stood in front of them with a small smile on his normally stoic face. “You’ve made quite the mess. If you keep going we might not be able to fix it.” Looking around to assess the damage I noticed we destroyed the areas we were fighting in. Shiro and Grimmjow looked a little tattered and the space around them was falling apart. Yoruichi and Kisuke never held back.

“Hahaha ya I guess we did make a mess. Sorry about that.” I jumped away and bowed my head. Rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, I rose up and released my bankai form. Zangetsu returned to his small wolflike form. Shiro was petting Tensa over by the entrance. Tensa was licking his wounds to heal them faster. It was adorable.

“I’m sorry if we have inconvenienced you father.” Ulquiorra’s tone sounded blank and devoid of emotion. I didn’t like it at all.

“Not at all boys let’s go have a chat shall we?” He led all of the boys upstairs. Grimmjow was holding Ulquiorra’s hand and Aizen raised an eyebrow at that. He didn’t know they were twins after all. Shiro wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to walk beside him as well. Reaching the dining room we all visibly gulped. Now was the interrogation. “Now who is mated to who boys? Isshin would not tell me a thing.” He looked calm, but his aura radiated authority.

“How much we tellin ‘I’m Grim?” Shiro asked through their private link.

“Just that we are all mated.” Grimmjow returned.

“Aizen-San we are all mated to each other.” I blurted out to him. I figured we might as well get this over with. Fighting always left me with a major problem in my pants. Thankful for the loose pants he was wearing hoping he didn’t give himself away. 

“How is that possible pray tell?” Aizen was calmly trying to extract information. At least he looked calm, his eyes said business.

“It can happen with twins, As you know me and Shiro are twins. We share the same soul so the same mates.”

“I don’ wanna keep explainin’ things ta people. We are all mated ok. Get it, got it, good.” Shiro blurted out. He always just said what he wanted. Ichigo was trying to remain calm with all of Grimmjow’s and Ulquiorra’s fidgeting.

“Alright do I have to lecture you all or are you kids going to behave yourselves?”

“We’ll behave.” Rang out in a chorus from all of us.

“Alright one last thing. I’m not sure if Grimmjow has told you this since he gets embarrassed, but he has heat periods like a female cat.”

“What?” Shiro and Ichigo shouted at the same time.

“Because his animal is technically female, he gets female cat heat like symptoms every few months. He can’t get pregnant like a girl or anything, but he will need help threw it.”

Grimmjow was blushing bright red ready to knock his father unconscious. I giggled at his reaction and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“I was gonna tell them Dad, fuck that embarrassing coming from you.”

“Just making sure all the bases are covered. Ulquiorrra are you eating enough?”

“That’s none of your business.” He was cold and emotionless to Aizen. I wonder why? 

“So you have finally started feeding properly I’m so proud.” Now Ulquiorra had a slight blush.

“Please take your leave now.” Ulquiorra stood up dragging his mates out of the room with him.

“Ulqui did ya get embarrassed?” Shiro taunted Ulquiorra looked back at us with a pout. It was adorable. His face was normally blank so It was a surprise.Reaching the bedroom I went into dominant mode.

“Ulquiorra I don’t like hearing your voice so cold and emotionless.” I reached over and pulled his face to mine. Biting his lower lip lightly to ask for entrance. I explored the hot wet cavern, my dick began to twitch in my pants. It was still hard from our battle. “I’ll have to make you scream with passion instead.” Grimmjow and Shiro shared a look. Dominant Ichigo was dangerous. He was so sexy when he took control.

Kissing Ulquiorra all the way to the bed. I started to undress him slowly as I explored his mouth. The taste of chocolate mints was overwhelming. Pulling back I let Ulquiorra breath as Grimmjow and Shiro came over to help me ravish him. Grimmjow went to sit behind Ulquiorra. Pulling him into his lap Grimmjow began kissing and sucking on the sensitive spot on his shoulder, right next to his neck. I moved down to take his large erection in my mouth. Moaning I couldn’t help myself. He tasted so good. Deepthroating him Shiro handed me some lube and began sucking and pinching on Ulquiorra’s sensitive nipples.

Ulquiorra’s POV

Oh my god. They are driving me crazy. Grimmjow was alternating between kissing my lips and sucking on that oh so heavenly spot on my neck. Shiro sucked and pinched my sensitive nipples. Let’s not forget Ichigo he was deepthroating me and fingering my ass. His fingers teasingly brushing up on my sweet spot on purpose. As if I was at his mercy. My body was on fire and I wanted to cum so bad Grimmjow stopped his ministrations and laid me down on my back. Shiro never stopped kissing and worshipping my body as my position changed. Moaning loudly I looked to Grimmjow.

“Will you suck it Ulquiorra?” Grimmjow’s eyes were dark and clouded with lust as he placed his large cock next to my mouth. Not waiting for permission he thrust inside as deep as he could go and I came hard.

“MMMMfffffff.” I moaned as my orgasm rocked my very soul. Ichigo swallowing it all. Taking his fingers out Ichigo lubed up his cock and thrust inside. Not waiting for me to adjust, Ichigo started a fast pace. Ichigo thrusts hit my sweet spot pleasure sparking through my whole body once again. I was losing my mind in pleasure. 

“Your so sexy Ulqui.” Grimmjow was fucking my mouth and I felt him twitch as he came. Swallowing I sucked a bit of energy from the orgasm feeding my inner demon. Grimmjow slipped out and Ichigo picked up his pace.

“I want you to scream for us Ulquiorra.” He hit my prostate and I came undone. 

“Oh fucck, Ichigo ahh- Pl-ease-mo-more. I’m gonna cummmm.” I was on cloud nine. Shiro wrapped his lips around my dick deep throating me. Hitting my prostate every time Ichigo’s brutal thrusts brought me over the edge once again. Shiro sucked and swallowed all of my cum as Ichigo twitched inside me releasing his seed deep within. Panting could be heard as the boys tried to steady their breathing.

“My turn Ulquiorra.” Shiro lined up at my entrance and thrust all the way in. Not giving me even a single second to catch my breath. After just coming my vision turned white when he hit my prostate. It was so sensitive. 

“Ahhh, Shirroo fuckkk.” I shouted screaming as my mate started a brutal pace. His balls slapping against my ass making those sweet sounds.

“Tha’s what I’m doing babe.” Shiro breathlessly stated as he picked up his pace.

Ichigo positioned himself next to me with his ass in the air. “Grimm I don’t think Ulquiorra can handle another round right now. Fuck me please.” Grimmjow almost came right there. Ichigo was practically begging to be fucked.

“Fuck Ichigo how can I deny that.” Grimmjow grabbed the lube preparing Ichigo quickly. Shiro bent down to kiss me passionately on the mouth before he changed angles again. This one directly hit my prostate.

“AHHH, huhhh ahh Shiro so close.” I can’t believe I’m going to cum again. Biting into my neck, I exploded right there from the intense sensation. My vision turned white and I almost passed out. My cum spattering all over my body as I convulsed. Shiro continued to drink.

Grimmjow’s POV 

He’s going to be the death of me. After I prepared Ichigo he pinned me underneath him and slowly lowered himself onto my steel rod. Riding me he moved his hips slowly as if to tease me. If i tried to touch him me held my hands down as he rode my cock agonizingly slow.

“Grimm ahh so good.” He moaned and I lost it. Flipping us over with strength I didn’t know I had I slammed inside his tight entrance once again. “Fuckk, please ahhh, right there Grimm.” I leaned down to kiss him as I hit his prostate over and over. He broke the kiss to move to my neck. Biting down he drank deeply causing my orgasm to burst deep inside him. His seed coating our bodies. He continued drinking for a minute, careful to not take too much. It felt so good I came one more time collapsing next to Ichigo when he released me. Licking the wounds lovingly as they closed.

“Shower anyone?” Ichigo suggested as he panted heavily from our activities.

“Gimme a sec, you just fucked our soul out.” Ichigo laughed and placed a kiss on each of our mouths. Getting up he stood in the bathroom door and bent over slightly. He spread his ass which was dripping cum from the two loads I released in him. 

“Then I guess you don’t want anymore?” He smirked and retreated to the bathroom. We all looked down and of course we were rock hard again. He was going to be the death of me for sure. But ill enjoy every second of it. Getting up we joined Ichigo in the shower for some more fun. I wonder what the future will hold…………

  
  
  
  


Theeeeee endddddddddddddd. Of the Chapter lol. I hope you enjoyed it. I got my first review I’m so excited please keep giving me feedback I appreciate it . Remember to follow and favorite to keep up with story updates. I’m sorry this chapter took so long. I’ve been so busy at work that I just come home and die -_-‘ . Seriously its terrible. Long Fourth of July weekend Ill try to get another chapter out on Sunday my lovelies.

  
  
  



	7. Supernaturals and Strawberries

Two years later

**_Ichigo’s POV_ **

Sleeping lightly I felt the body next to me shift slightly. The rustling of covers giving away the person's intent. I stirred from sleep feeling something hot and wet enclosed around my morning problem. Eyes fluttering open I felt a humming sensation just as I grasped what was happening. Looking down Shiro looked up at me with his eyes half lidded. He let out a groan as he picked up his pace. His eyes never leave mine for a second. I fisted the sheets as he licked and sucked my sensitive head. “Ahh, Shiroooo.” Was the only noise I got to make before spilling my seed down his waiting throat.

Panting Shiro swallowed greedily, licking his lips seductively to get every last drop. Climbing over my sensitive body he kissed me deeply. His tongue exploring the hot cavern as my tongue fought for dominance. Shiro won and he took the time mapping out the cavern as if he hadn’t done it a thousand times. “G’mornin Ichi did ya sleep good?” He panted out as we broke apart for breath we really didn’t neeed. It was more habitual than anything.

“Ya I did.” I stroked my hands through his hair lovingly. I looked around the room and noticed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were gone. “Where’s Ulqui and Grimm.” I asked as I finished rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. It was rare for me to be the last one up.

“Grimm and Ulqui had ta get up early to go to their place. Aizen wanted them ta spend the time before the ceremony with ‘em.” That's right we were graduating from school today. “I decided to shut the alarm off an let ya sleep in a bit.” Shiro got up, but my stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. “Geez Ichi hungry much.” Shiro chuckled as he sat back down in my lap. “Go ahead I drank plenty before they left.” Humming in agreement I let my tongue lap at Shiro’s neck. Pausing to suck his beautiful white skin leaving a large mark where I wanted to bite. I kissed up the side of his neck, my hand roaming down to his neglected cock. Stroking it to full arousal I used my other hand to pinch his nipple.

Shiro moaned at the contact tilting his head further to give me better access. I chose this moment to place a kiss over the mark before my fangs elongated piercing the skin as I bit down softly. Shiro shifted in my lap letting out a loud moan. His distinct taste of wild cherries splashing on my tongue. I pulled him closer and rubbed our erections together as I drank slowly to draw out the immense pleasure. Shiro convulsed and spilled his seed onto my hand, following soon after I retracted my fangs lapping at the wound. “I didn’t take too much, did I love?” I looked up to Shiro as he came down from his intense high. 

“Nah Ichi ya didn’t are ya full?” Rubbing my cheek he pulled our foreheads together. His hand on the back of my neck pulling me further into a chaste kiss. 

“Ya I’m full. I definitely need a shower now though.” I smelled myself and was pleased to find that Shiro’s scent was all over me. I would love to go around all day bathed in Shiro’s scent, but I’m all sticky yuck.

“But ya smell like me and I like it Ichi.” Shiro pouted. Kissing his lips one last time I headed for the shower.

“I’m all sticky Shi. I gotta take a shower.” Dragging him with me we showered quickly heading downstairs in our formal clothing. Both in black dress suits we looked hella fine. My slacks hugged in all the right places and Shiro was making it known through our link.

_ “Ichi ya know we are gonna ‘ave ta strip ya out of that later an’ ravish ya right.”  _ I blushed brightly trying to hide my face as my other siblings walked into the room. All of my siblings were here for the graduation ceremony. Shuuhei and Kaien were bickering over who was going to get the last of the marshmallow mateys. Yuzu and Karin had already poured the last of the marshmallow mateys and were giggling as they ate them behind the oblivious twins backs. Kon and Goat face were locked in a wrestling match hence the reason I didn't get kicked in the face this morning.

“Break it up you guys. It’s not like you actually need the cereal.” I stated nonchalantly as I picked up a bagel off the counter for me and Shiro to share. “”Besides Yuzu and Karin already ate it, it seems like.” Gasping they looked at their supposed innocent little sisters to see them lifting the spoons full of marshmallow goodness to their mouths.

“How dare you do that to your big brothers.” Kaien looked a little hurt. Where had his little angels gone.  _ Sniff* Sniff*.  _

__ “You were taking too long so we helped ourselves. Way to throw us under the bus Ichigo.” Karin sighed as she finished the cereal. Yuzu took their bowls to the sink to wash them.

“Ichi is jus’ breakin’ up the fights Karin.” Shiro mumbled in between bites of our bagel. Kaien and Shuuhei hadn’t been here long. They had been jealous when we said we found our mates. Though they were surprised when we said we were mated they accepted it right away.Being twins themselves they were not mated to each other.I was sure that they didn’t share the same soul. Kon got over us being mated real quick even though he was pissy at first. Life was good. 

Graduating today Shiro, Grimm, Ulquiorra and I would all have business degrees. Being at an advanced rich kids school had it perks. Shiro and I helped them study and catch up considering we were well past our years in lessons. Shuuhei and Kaien would meet their mates soon. Seeing them in person again I realized I at least knew them. So in turn they would probably meet them tonight at the party. Perks of seeing the red strings I guess. Despite being werewolves Rukia and Renji really grew on us. As well as the rest of the gang. We were a ragtag group of kids that were going our separate ways for schooling and life. Rukia, Renji, Noitorra, and Nel would be coming with us to America for schooling to see the culture. I would be in light schooling. I wanted to make some human friends.

Pulling out of my thoughts I realized It was time to go. “Hey are you guys ready it's time to go.”

“No Ichigo my son I can't let you go you aren’t supposed to grow up and leavveeeee.” Goatfaced yelled while Kon had him pinned down.

“Ya really going to leave me and Karin with him by ourselves.” Kon said as he tightened his hold on the old man.

“Ya only got a few years with him if he gets too annoying just kick his ass like always.”

“That's not nice to say Ichi-nii,” Yuzu said, pointing a wooden spoon at him. You don’t mess with Yuzu when she has a wooden spoon.

“Sorry little sis.” I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. All the while Shiro just hugged me from behind breathing in my scent. Piling into the car It was already dark outside so we set off to the ceremony. Our Dad got so obnoxious and cried at a picture of Mom that came out of nowhere. We knocked him out for the rest of the ride. It was for the best. I was thinking of my other gorgeous mates when we stepped out of the car and there they were.

Grimmjow had grown to a height of 6’3”. His broad shoulders fitted nicely into his formal suit he was wearing. Ulquiorra was about our height reaching 5’10”. His slim, but muscular build hugged nicely by his suit. Me and Shiro stood at an even six foot. Our lithe frames are littered with muscles, but not bulky. Our hair grew out slightly covering one of our eyes and covering our neck. Grimmjow still styled his short, and Ulquiorra’s hair was still to his shoulders.Their biggest change though was to the downstairs. I thought we were all big before, but boy was I wrong. The thought of my mates naked had me already adjusting myself in my pants.

**_Grimmjow’s POV_ **

Letting my eyes rake over my stunning mates I was so nervous. Going home was just an excuse so I could get ready for tonight. At the party we planned on officially proposing to the vampire twins. My palms were a bit sweaty, but I had to stay calm and direct my thoughts to another topic. I shouldn't be able to hide this from them, but I’ve been pretty careful. As they walked over they had a smirk on their faces that promised evil. What did I do this time? Ichigo wrapped his arms around my neck, fingers twisting in my hair as he kissed me gently.

_ “You missed out this morning love.” _ Letting images of this morning fill my head as he sent them to me I moaned lowly.

__ _ “You fight dirty babe.” _ Ichigo pulled back and his smirk grew larger. Ulquiorra looked just as flustered and I could smell his light arousal. Ichigo went to Ulquiorra next Shiro switching places. His lips met mine in a not so chaste kiss that had his siblings clearing their throats behind us. Startled we jumped away from each other and blushed lightly.

“Can we go sometime today.” Karin was impatient and mad she had to wear heels. I could see the slight pout and discomfort on her face.

“Let’s get going ya, let's get this over with so we can party.” Grimmjow suggested.

“That would be the idea.” Ulquiorra said, sounding bored to everyone else. However we knew better. He was just anxious so he didn’t want to show it.

Me and Ulquiorra shared a look. He was just as nervous as I was after all. “We gotta head to the main gate, you guys hit the stands. Thanks for coming today. My dad and Mom should be up there already.”

“Thank you Grimmjow.”Kaien smiled and Dragged his still unconscious father to the stands. Filled by the rest of the siblings.

”What did you guys do to him?” I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around Shiro’s waist breathing in his unique scent.

“The old man wouldn’t shut up so we shut ‘im up.” Shiro shrugged. I full on laughed. I let go of Shiro to clench my sides as my abs started to burn. Shiro and Ichigo joined me while Ulquiorra chuckled quietly. Calming down we headed towards the main gate where they had us line up. Unfortunately, Ichigo and Shiro were the only ones next to each other since we were lined up alphabetically. I could see my own siblings getting in line. Nnoitora and Nel were graduating with us. They weren’t much older. My younger siblings were in the stands. Stark and Tier couldn’t make it because they were out of the country. Once we were all in line and accounted for, we headed inside the building.

The building was rather big for a graduation. Even with all the people graduating, there were still a ton of seats that were vacant. They sat us down in order and called up the student council members to make a speech. “ _ Blah blah blah can this just fucking end.” _ I sent through the link so I don’t die of boredom.

Chuckles rang in my head and I smirked. “ _ I don’t think that is going to happen Grim.” I _ chigo’s smooth voice said _. _

_ “But it needs to hurry up. I want out!!!!!”  _ Tensa rang through our link causing all of us to chuckle out loud this time. We were shushed by Mrs. Unohana who was off to the side of where I was sitting. She somehow had an erasure. I quieted down not taking my chances. I’ve had enough erasures to my face thank you.

The valedictorian Uryu Ishida was making his speech and luckily he kept it short. They started calling us up to get our diplomas. Two hours and too many speeches later we were freeee! Running out of the auditorium I was met with a foot to the face. Grabbing said foot I flung the person across the parking lot. “That hurt you goat face lunatic.” Rubbing my cheek, I could hear Ichigo and Shiro laughing. Turning to face them I smiled. I was so whipped. Their smiling faces tugging on my heart strings.

Engulfing all three of my mates in a hug, as much as I could anyway. I squeezed tightly breathing in their unique scents. It was peaceful until Isshin came back crying into Yuzu’s skirt about how I’m a horrible person. She rolled her eyes and I chuckled at her. “So we are partying tonight. Where is it at.” Shuuhei wanted an excuse to party. I wasn’t going to stop him.

“We rented out the pent house of Soul Society hotel and invited all our friends. You and Kaien are on the list so you can join us.” I fist bumped him after letting my mates go.

“Isn’t that a bit too much? Kaien Inquired. Thinking how many friends they can actually have.

“Nah It's a lot of space so everyone can bring a plus one if they want.” Ichigo was busy looking to see if his friends were out yet.They weren’t so they must be busy with their family.

Looking at the time it was approaching twelve am. Damn it the party would be starting soon. Perks of being nocturnal, we can party anytime. My hands were sweating and I was starting to get nervous. I’m Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaques I shouldn’t be nervous. Wiping my sweaty palms as I tuned out their conversation, I could faintly hear someone calling my name.

“...Jow. Grimmjow. Grimmjowww!” Snapping my head up I looked at Ulquiorra.

“What is it babe.” He blushed a little. His pink cheeks standing out on his pale porcelain skin.

“Are you ready to go? It's time.” Smiling, we filled into the back of a large limousine.

“Where are dad and the others? Aren’t Nel and Nnoi coming?” I wondered aloud as I sat between Ichigo and Shiro.

“They went in a different car, considering this one is already pretty full.”

“You guys be safe now. Make sure you use protection and don’t drink too much.” 

“Daddd!” Rang out from his four boys.

“The girls are present, shut your mouth.” Shuuhei pinched his pressure point officially knocking him out once again.

“When will he ever learn?” Shuuhei grumbled out loud. Pulling out in front of the hotel. We climbed from the car sending the twin girls and Kon back home to look after their father. Standing outside the building our jaws dropped. It was way taller than it looked in pictures.

“Holy shit!” Shuuhei looked at us like we were crazy. “We didn’t get to party here just for graduation. Dad said we could only party here when…. “ He trailed off as if he seemed to figure out something. “Never mind.” He was grinning evilly. Trying not to give away what he suspected was going to happen tonight. I gave him a look that said damn right you better shut up.

“Let’s not just stand here. Let’s go inside, party should be starting soon.” Kaien pushed us inside the large building . Riding the glass elevated all the way to the top Ichigo was glued to the front watching the floors go by. When we reached the penthouse suite we stepped inside to see it was already decorated. A large cake with black and red Icing stood off to the side with a boat load of snacks. Colorful strobe lights were on the ceiling and music was blaring already. I noticed everyone was already here. How did they get here so fast? Isshin must have been stalling us.

“Congratulations!!” Rang out over the loud music. Confetti cannons let off as people stopped what they were doing to celebrate the hosts accomplishment. The music got even louder, the bass rocking our cores. At three we were going to cut the cake and Ulquiorra and I will propose. I grabbed Ichigo and Ulquiorra grabbed Shiro. We led them to the dance floor. 

“Will you dance with me Ichi-berry?” I asked loudly. Already letting my hands roam over his toned body. Ichigo’s brow ticked slightly as he still hated that nickname.

“Of course Grimm-kitty.” Smirking I pulled him close so his back was to mine. I let my hands roam over his whole body. Our hips meeting, creating sweet friction. Our bodies grew closer as the bass pumped through our bodies. I couldn’t tell if it was the bass, or my heartbeat that was beating wildly in my chest. Ichigo reached back and thread his fingers in my hair pulling me even closer. I slipped my thumbs into his slacks and frowned. I forgot we should have changed.

“Get a room!” Was screamed over the music. Rukia stood there with a sly smirk on her face. Her purple sleeveless dress glimmering in the lights. 

“Why don’t ya make me shorty.” Ichigo brow ticked as the moment was not ruined thanks to her.

“Don’t call me short carrot top.”

“Don’t call me carrot top you dwarf.”

“I am not a dwarf.”

“What are ya going to do about it huh bite my ankles.”

It was silent for a moment before they started laughing. Playful bickering was usually part of their routine. “Okay, okay can you help me find Renji? I can’t find him anywhere.” Ichigo got a evil look on his face. Oh no he wasn’t going to spill the beans he promised.

“He’s with your brother.” He snickered trying his best to keep his composure.

“Ichigo, he is going to be pissed.” I warned but Ichigo just waved me off. Oh well I tried.

“They are probably sucking face right now.” He burst out laughing towards the end at her horrified expression.

“He wouldn’t do that, you're lying.” She looked like an angry little imp.

“I’m not, Renji found out last month, when they met, that they were mates.” LIttle did Ichigo know Renji was standing right behind him. I backed away slowly to give them room. Rukia smiled innocently as she too started to back away.

“What was that carrot top?” Ichigo froze, turning to look at Renji.”You said you would let me tell her!”

“You took too long so I did it for you pineapple.” Ichigo hissed back.

“You wanna fight?” Renji was in his face. Not wanting to deal with their bullshit I grabbed Ichigo and linked Shiro. 

“Calm down Ichigo why don’t we cut the cake early, yeah.” I whispered into his ear, digging my own grave to get him out of his. Ichigo blushed as I rubbed his back in circles. Shiro came over with Ulquiorra to calm down Renji. I signaled the Dj to turn off the music, the song just ended anyway. The lights came on blinding everyone in the process.

“Shit that hurts.” Kaien sneered as he moved closer to the group. Rukia froze looking as if she was in shock. Ichigo grinned that sly grin of his and tapped on his brother’s shoulder.

“Kaien have you met Rukia yet?” He looked up and dropped the drink he was holding. Ichigo and Shiro shared twin laughs as they took in the look on his face. 

“Uh, hi I’m Kaien.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. A blush creeping up on his face so bright he looked like a fire hydrant.

“I’m Rukia. It's nice to finally meet you.” She was playing with the hem of her dress trying not to embarrass herself.

Catcalling at them “Now who needs a room.” Rukia looked up and threw her empty cup straight at my face. At least it was empty. “Oh she shows her true colors.” If looks could kill I’d be dead. “Hey guys, let's cut the cake.” A series of groans filled the room.

“Its about time I wondered if we were going to eat it at all. It's so beautiful.” Yumi was dragging Ikkaku to the cake. When had they got here? Rangiku was in the corner still making out with her new mate Gin. He was a transfer student that switched to our school earlier this year. Toshiro was nowhere to be seen, but that was a given he was so short.

Where were Nel and Nnoi? Speak of the Devil and they shall appear. “Sorry we are late. It took us a while to pick this up.” It was two individual cake slices. We already had cake, what was their deal? “The baker took forever.” Nel was short of breath as they trudged over to the large cake.

“Thanks Nel I really appreciate it.” Ichigo took one slice and Shiro took the other. 

“Let there be cake.” Shiro said, raising his hands in the air. 

“Hold on I’m cutting the cake.” I grumbled as I took the knife from his hand and set it down. “But before that we have something to ask you.” I bumped Ulquiorra on the arm to alert him that we were doing this now.

“Oh, yes that's right.” Ulquiorra and I took out the little black boxes from our jackets. Each contained a set of two rings. One for each of our loves. I was marrying them both. Ulquiorra already got his ring from me. It was tucked inside his jacket pocket. As was mine from him. Getting down on one knee everyone gasped. Echoing Ulqi we pleaded “Will you Ichigo, Shiro please marry us?”

“I know this is kind of backwards but will you please say yes.” I was so nervous as I pleaded with my eyes. The rings were two skinny gold bands. A message was engraved in the inside of the ring. They looked shocked and looked at each other. Nodding they grabbed the cakes and handed them to us. Looking at them with confusion I opened the cake up. What are they up to.

“Eat and find out.” They pouted. Oh did they have something planned

“If you say so.” Ulquiorra took a bite of the cake then another. Spitting something out on the third bite. I noticed it was a plastic case. It also contained two simple gold bands. Eating a few bites of my cake quickly I found the same. Two gold bands with engraved messages. How did they know what to get us?

Looking at the message it read “forever yours. I.S. The other one reading ‘for eternity S.S. They used their real initials. Tears filled my eyes and I pull out Ulquiorra’s ring. It said my love, U.C.. Putting the messages together its said forever yours for eternity my love.

“You guys cheated, how did you know.” Their rings had the same messages just different initials on them. We all matched.

“You can’t hide anything from us love so we suggested this to the jeweler you went to. We had to be sneaky though.”

“You guys are so in trouble.” I grabbed Shiro who was closest and pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss. Running my fingers through his hair I deepened it slightly before I heard catcalls. Rolling my eyes I looked to see Ichigo and Ulquiorra had just finished their kiss. Ichigo was hugging him tight, breathing in his scent. Switching targets I kissed Ichigo chastely this time. Since everyone was a spoil sport..

“I guess thats a yes then?” I questioned while we waited expectantly.

“It ain’t a no dummy.” Shiro smacked the back of my head. Ichigo smacked the back of his. Giving him the look.

“We love you forever and always.” With that we cut the cake. A two ton boulder had been lifted off of my chest. Cheers and congrats were given by friends and complete strangers. Grabbing another slice of cake, and a few alcoholic drinks from the bar area. 

“Where is Shuuhei?” I asked as I sipped my drink.

“With Kensei I think they went to the room Shuuhei picked. Looks like he found his mate too.” Ichigo acted like it was no big deal shrugging his shoulders. Ok then no worries.

We danced and drank. The four of us danced together the best we could. I was starting to feel hot, my breath getting heavier and my breathing coming in pants. My head felt dizzy and my mates' scents filled my noses stronger than normal. Oh no not now. Grabbing onto Ulquiorra I pulled him in for a kiss rubbing my body seductively on his own.

“Ulqui I have a problem.We need to find a room with a locked door. Now” Ichigo and Shiro had already noticed going to check if their designated room was empty.

“ _ Bring him up to the master suite Ulqui quick.” _ The other animal shifters and werewolves were sniffing around if they weren’t mated.  _ What’s that scent _ . Rang out among a couple of cat shifters. Hurrying upstairs to our room once we were all inside I locked the door. Too hot. My head feels so fuzzy why did this have to start now. Stripping out of my clothes was a task. My whole body felt like it was on fire. Every touch was over amplified. My heat had finally started again. The few months of break from it had been nice. I was hoping it wouldn’t start until next week.

“Grimmjow ya smell so good. Is kitty goin’ in ta heat.” Shiro licked my neck causing me to shiver. His cool skin felt so good on my overheated flesh. Whimpering I nodded my head and let myself be dragged to the bed. Thoughts of mating drowning out any others. I laid down on the bed with my ass in the air. Silently begging to be taken. I hated this part of the heat. I don’t mind bottoming, but this made me feel so submissive. It wasn’t like me at all.

“Please.” My mind was so fogged that I started to care less and less about my position.

“If our kitty wants ta be fucked, then we better fuck him good.” Shiro said as his voice lowered a few octaves. Eyes glazing over in lust lost himself in my scent..

“Are you going first Shiro?” Ulquiorra looked like he was barely containing himself his tail and horns peeking out for everyone to see. Ichigo and Shiro’s eyes had turned blood red, their fangs peeking out from behind their lips.

“Please hurry. Its hot please.” I was begging at this point the heat was too much. My arousal was growing so hard it hurt. 

Ichigo stripped and climbed on the bed. Climbing underneath me so my face was next to his now hard cock. We were in a 69 position with me on top. I took him in my mouth and almost came when he took me in his. I was so sensitive, his cool skin felt amazing. Ulquiorra got behind ichigo and began prepping him. Shiro took his time rubbing his cool hands over my feverish skin. I moaned as I took more of Ichigo into my mouth. Shiro dipped down lower so his face was level with my tight entrance.

“Kitty smells so good I can’t hold back.” Shiro licked around my entrance slowly.pressing his tongue inside teasing my tight entrance. Unable to hold back, I came into Ichigo's mouth. He didn’t let go, instead pulling back to swallow and continue his ministrations. His throat taking my large arousal with practiced ease. Shiro slipped his tongue as deep inside as it could go. Twisting and twirling it around. My brain was so hazy with lust I just wanted to be fucked already. Ulquiorra was in front of me admiring the view as he thrust his fingers in Ichigo’s tight ass.

I focused more on pleasing Ichigo. Ulqui hit his prostate causing his cock to twitch releasing his cum. I sucked it all down. The strawberry flavored treat a bonus that only came from pleasuring Ichigo. Panting I let go of Ichigo to take Ulquiorra into my mouth instead. Wetting his cock until it would be slick enough to slid inside of Ichigo. Ichigo let me go with a pop in favor of doing the same to Shiro. Not that I needed it my back end was dripping with sexual fluids. My heat making me naturally wet.

Letting Ulquiorra go with a pop Ichigo scooted down until we were face to face. Sliding in their chosen ukes, Shiro and Ulquiorra pushed in at the same time. Moans filled the room and my heat was subsiding slightly. Ichigo threads his fingers in my hair and kissed me. Swallowing all of my moans as I swallowed his.

“So tight Kitten fuck.” Shiro groaned as he slipped past my tight ring of muscles. Picking up his pace, Shiro sped up until he was using his vampire speed to thrust into my prostate. Stars flashing in front of my eyes I spilled my seed on the bed this time, ass clenching as It milked Shiro for his release. Feeling wet inside it wasn’t enough. I kept shaking my hips begging for more like a slut.

Ichigo was panting into my mouth as he came. Ulquiorra following soon after. I was still hard as a rock. The heat not yet satisfied tonight was going to be a long night.

**_And endddd. This was a really long chapter. The longest I have written for this story I am sorry for the time skip, I just felt it was needed. I had way to many characters to include them all of the time. So I am narrowing them down and maybe add some other characters later. I hope you enjoyed it Please favorite and follow if you haven’t already. Don’t forget to review it gives me motivation to write more chapters(and get them out quicker) knowing I have fans waiting for them!_ **


	8. Supernaturals and strawberries

**Hey guys its Rin-Chan I’m sorry its been so long since I have updated I have been so busy with work. I have been trying to find the motivation for these chapters, but I feel as If they are still lacking something important. If you could like, comment, review my chapters for me it would be a big help! Constructive criticism is welcome. I will update again very soon so follow/favorite/bookmark.**

**Ichigo’s POV**

Dusk approached as the sun set beyond the horizon. The last rays of light diminishing as the sky turned from red and orange to blue and black. I was woken earlier than I would have liked. Having stayed up until the sun was high in the sky. Thankfully these rooms had windows that were heavily tinted or I would have started to burn up. Never mind that though. I woke up feeling Grimmjow’s velvety walls surrounding my morning problem. 

Opening my eyes I moaned loudly my fist grasping for the sheets as Grimmjow looked down at me. His ears laid back submissively, and a bright flush across his cheeks. His tail was standing straight up flicking slightly side to side. He was riding me slowly intent on me feeling every move he made until I was fully awake. He threw his head back and moaned when I thrust upwards slightly. His hands running down my toned abdomen. 

“Oh fuck Grimmm.” I was so close. Grasping his well defined hips I picked him up slightly and thrust and deep and hard as I could hitting his prostate in the process. Grimmjow opened his mouth to let out a silent scream as he came all over my chest and abs. Sitting up I pulled him even closer to bite into his delectable neck. His flavor of blue raspberry caressing my tongue as hot red blood spilled into my mouth. I came inside grimmjow with a grunt. Grimmjow moaned louder as I slowly drank from him. Laying us down I continued thrusting as I drank slowly dragging out the pleasure. 

My hand stroked him in time with my slow but deep thrusts as Grimmjow laid gasping beneath me. He was so sexy crying out his pleasure, not caring who would hear us. Licking his wound closed I brought him in for a kiss. Licking his lips for entrance, he opened his mouth willingly. Our tongues fought for dominance and I let Grimmjow have it so as to not let him feel completely submissive. Grimmjow tasting himself from my hot cavern.

“Mmmm, my kitty’s so tighttt.” I moaned as we broke the kiss. I thrust in as far as I could hitting his sweet spot dead on. “Cum for me.” I whispered in his ear and he came, his whole body spasming as he squeezed me so tightly. 

“Ichigooooo.” He was breathing heavily as I finally came inside him once again.

“Can ya guys keep it down geeez, we are tryin’ ta sleep here ya know.” Shiro rubbed the sleep from his eyes and noticed his kitty was still painfully hard from his heat.

“Please Shiro, I can’t take it anymore it's so hot.” Grimmjow skin was still flushed and he looked to be sweating. His skin burning up from his heat. He got on all fours and laid down with his tight ass in the air. Reaching his hands back to spread his cumm filled ass apart to show off his well fucked hole. “Please fuck me, make it stop.” One thing about Grimmjow’s heats, he never stopped wanting sex. This could last for a few days or a whole week. We had to take turns pleasing him or we all would be too exhausted. I know Grimmjow had to be.

‘All right kitten how can I say no ta that.” Shiro positioned himself behind him smacking Grimmjow’s ass cheek with his right hand. Grimmjow moaned and thrust his hips up to try to get Shiro to penetrate his willing hole. “MMM kitty wants ta be fucked good yeah.” Shiro teased his hole by rubbing his thick erection on the tight entrance. “Beg for it some ‘ore kitten.' Grimmjow's eyes were hooded as he flipped over hands tucked under his chin and his legs bent back to show his ass. 

“Shiro please fuck me.” Shiro smirked before grabbing his legs and pushing himself all the way in one go. He really loved it when grimmjow begged. “Ahh Shiro, yesss.” Grimmjow threw his head back and moaned.

“How can ya still be so tight, ahh.” Picking up his pace Shiro was intent on finishing Grimmjow off quickly as to relieve some of his heat. My dick being completely spent from all the rounds last night and this morning, I reached over and gave Shiro a good morning kiss. It was short since I really needed a shower. Walking into the shower I turned it on hot. Closing the shower curtain I let the warm water travel down my sculpted body. 

The shower felt so good. The sounds of passion from the other room being drowned out by the pitter patter of water from the shower head. Washing up I moved back into the room to see that Ulquiorra had joined Shiro in pleasing Grimmjow. This time Ulquiorra was thrusting deep into Grimmjow while Shiro laid underneath him. He was deepthroating him trying everything in his power to get Grimmjow to cum faster. 

“So hot.” Ulquiorra and Grimjow looked in my direction. Grimmjow moaned and came down Shiro’s throat. Shiro swallowed and Ulquiorra cried out his release when Grimmjow stopped squeezing him. Finally Grimmjow collapsed onto the bed. His hard dick now completely soft as his breathing evened out. He had fallen asleep on us. Smiling I walked over and stroked his hair out of his face. I should probably get him a cool cloth.

“He really has it hard during these heat periods.” Ulquiorrra sat down beside him and ran his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. A purring like sound could be heard as we rubbed his hair lovingly.

“Ya he does, but we can help I’m, even if our dicks say other wise.” Shiro chuckled. Grimmjow would hopefully sleep for a few hours. We were at our sexual limit for now.

“Hey Shiro, Ulquiorra, I’m going to go and grab a few ice packs from the freezer, I'll be right back. Ulquiorra can you order enough room service for everyone? I know Grimmjow will be hungry when he wakes up. I’m sure everyone else will be too.” I was throwing on a pair of basketball shorts I found in a bag that was conveniently left in our room. I’m sure someone packed it for us and left it here.

“Of course Ichigo, leave it to me.” Ulquiorra picked up the phone and ordered enough food to feed an army. With werewolves around they would surely eat all of it.

“I’ll get some towels fo’ ‘im.” Shiro headed into the bathroom to grab said towels. I headed into the kitchen opening the freezer. The cool air was just what I needed to finally wake up all the way. I found three ice packs and grabbed them all. We would be leaving for home tonight, so I wouldn’t need anymore from here. I hope we have some in the freezer at home. Making a mental note to text and ask Yuzu to put some in the freezer for us, I headed back to the master suite. Opening the door I noticed the shower running. Ulquiorra and Shiro must be in there. Sighing, I went and put ice packs under each of Grimmjow’s armpits and one across his forehead. Towels were laid beneath him to soak up any sweat. They must have moved him onto the towels.

Kissing his forehead I left the massive bedroom. Time to rain on everyone’s parade. Smirking evilly I came to the first door and banged on it loudly. “WAKE UP WE HAVE FOOD ON THE WAY. IF YOU DON’T WAKE UP YOU DON’T GET ANY!” Hearing a thump and a rustle, along with some muttering, I moved on to the next doors. Repeating the process everyone slowly made their way out of their rooms.

“What’s that Ruka?” Rangiku poked a mark on her neck and she blushed brightly. Covering it she started to stutter.

“W-what are y-you talking a-about Ran. I-its nothing.” She was scarlet at this point and Kaien finally came up behind her.

“What are you guys talking about?” He was rubbing sleep out of his eyes his fangs showing slightly as he yawned.

‘You guys did the deed didn’t you!” Rangiku cornered Ruka as she inspected the mark closer. “Ruka is finally a woman.” She sighed dramatically faking tears.

“That’s none of your business Ran.” Rukia kicked her shin and went to sit down on the table. “Besides I’m not the only one that has a new mark.”Kaien just sighed and took a seat next to Rukia. He wrapped his arms around her and sleepily laid his head in the crook of her neck.

“OH, spill!” I want to know who it is.” Kensei and Shuuhei finally came out of their room, each only wearing basketball shorts. Two new mating marks on each of their necks. Ruka pointed at them and they paused. Each one was blushing lightly as they took their seats. “Ohh two vampire and werewolf pairs. That’s interesting.”

“Did Renji stay last night or did he leave with Byakuya?” I asked over the chatter. “And where is Gin?”

“I think Renji did leave, Gin had to leave me this morning.” Rangiku pouted. 

“Did anyone else stay?” 

“No, I think it was just us. After the party died Renji kicked everyone out, then locked the door behind him.”

“Speaking of which you guys are so loud we at least tried to be quiet. These walls aren’t sound proof ya know.” Rukia huffed as she crossed her arms around her chest. I blushed, I thought they said the rooms were sound proof. We were not only loud we were up very late.

“Ya Ichigo do you guys have no shame.” Shuuhei said as he fought back a fit of giggles.

“Hey you guys got no right to talk we are exhausted you know. Grimmjow started his heat during the party. We were up until at least noon trying to cool him down.” Ulquiorra had popped out of nowhere startling everyone. The doorbell rang signaling the food was finally here. Opening the door a bunch of kitchen staff loaded in more food than I have ever seen before. Any type of breakfast food you could think of was there.

“Where’s Shiro, is he going to eat?” I placed a large plate of food to the side and covered it for later. Grimmjow was going to be starving when he woke up.

“That would be a yes Ichi.”Shiro place his hands around my waist from behind and kissed me on the cheek. “Though Ulquiorra did feed me in the shower.” Shiro sent Ulquiorra a saucy wink causing his abnormally pale cheeks to blush. 

“So I never really thought about it until now.” Rukia was muttering while she piled food high on her plate. For such a small girl she sure ate a lot. “Vampire bites sure do feel good.” She was scarlet by the time she finished her sentence. Everyone finally sitting around the table with plates full of food.

“Ya never thought to just ask?” Shiro was trying not to laugh. “Any bite from a mate feels good. Vampires ‘ave an aphrodisiac though tha’ makes it feel even better.”

“No way that can’t be right.” Rangiku just wasn’t buying it. “I thought vampire bites were supposed to hurt. I heard it from a turned.”

“Turning is different. When turning you inject a special venom that causes extreme pain as the body starts to die. Biting for feeding or mating is completely different.” I spoke in between bites of egg. I know I didn’t need human food, but damn was it delicious. 

“I agree with the pleasure part. When Shuuhei bit me it felt amazing.” Kensei was trying not to stuff his face with the mountain of food on his plate.

“Why do werewolves eat so much?” Shit I said that out loud didn’t I.

“You calling us fat?” Rukia narrowed her eyes and set down her fork

“No just wondering.” Shrugging innocently I waited for an answer.

“We burn a lot of calories especially when we shift so we tend to have large appetites. Now tell me why you eat so much food Ichigo. For someone who doesn’t need it you sure are digging in.” 

“Rukia that’s enough.” Kaien took her hand and kissed it. Rubbing the back with his thumb she visibly relaxed. Thank god someone is finally here to help control her temper.

“Well I like food to put it simple. If it's not blood we digest it immediately. So I can eat as much as I want.” I literally could eat a whole buffet and not be full.

“So what did it feel like to get turned into a vampire?’ Rangiku had the gossip look planted on her face as she looked slowly at each of the vampires. “I wasn’t kidding when someone said it hurt but they wouldn’t give me any more details.

_ “CODE RED, CODE RED!”  _ Shiro shouted into the link. 

“ _ Should we just tell her I mean she will find out when she comes to the wedding anyway? _ ” It wasn’t a bad idea really.

“ _ Up to Kaien on that Ichigo.” Ulquiorra chimed in stoically. _

“Kaien should we tell, the wedding is only two weeks away, they will know.” Everyone looked at me as if I had grown a third head. Probably wondering what that had to do with anything.

“Sure why not I haven’t had a chance to tell Rukia yet either.” Groaning us brothers stood up in order. Kaien Farthest on the left and Ichigo Farthest on the right. This secret could be deadly; it was time for Kaien to use his special skill. He was very good with barriers. A gold like kido barrier was pulled around them blocking out noise and people from entering.

“That was easy, now let us introduce ourselves properly.” Kaien rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the people surveying them. “My real name is Kaien Shiba and I am the first prince next in line for the throne that oversees all species.” Kaien bowed slightly, staying like this until everyone finished their introductions.

“I’m Shuuhei Shiba Kaien’s younger and better looking twin.” Kaien elbowed him as he remained bowed. Shiro snickered slightly at their bantering. “I am to be his second in command.” He bowed as well and stayed that way.

“I am Shirosaki Shiba, third prince of course. I am to be captain of of the royal squad also known as squad zero. We can travel anywhere we like and are only called on for special missions when needed.” Shiro didn’t use his accent and spoke clearly. Everyone was most surprised he knew how to talk without using slurs. Bowing it was my turn.

“I am Ichigo Shiba, fourth prince, and I will be the lieutenant of squad zero. Its a pleasure to meet you formally.”

Bowing slightly until we all raised our heads to see their shocked faces.

“Why would you guys lie to us all this time!” Rukia threw a stray shoe at me. I ducked it last second hiding behind Shiro.

“Don’t use me as a shield Ichi, tha’s mean.” Shiro pouted as he tried to pry me from behind him, it wasn’t working.

“Wait what does this have to do with my question you guys?” Rangiku was definitely pouting, her lip sticking out slightly as her eyes begged for answers.

“It means we are of the royal pure bloodline. We were born this way.” Kaien answered. “We don’t know what it feels like to be turned, and we have only seen it happen maybe once.” I paused at that. Our laws come to mind. “To control the vampire population we mainly turn people who are our mates. Other than that we turn people, but it's not done often to prevent rogue vampires.” 

They really were a problem at times. We would get reports of rogues over killing and turning humans. Not leaving them with any knowledge they would in turn continue to brutally murder people. To prevent this each vampire was monitored closely. If they turned someone and that someone broke the law they could be punished for not properly teaching their fledgling.

“I never thought that vampire’s could turn rogue.” Rukia whispered thinking back to the thing that had taken her sister away from her. Its blood red eyes and sharp fangs. It didn’t seem to understand human speech anymore. Its flesh had a rotten scent that was so pungent that it made her visibly gag. Its movements were so fast, but only because it had consumed the blood of her entire pack. Her sister stepped in front of her shifting and engaging. I was too young to shift so I could not protect her. I cried out for her to come back as the monster slowly shredded her to pieces.

Sobbing Byakuya appeared before us just as she lay dying. He shifted into a massive black alpha wolf easily dispatching the monster. Crawling to my sister I cradled her head in my small arms. She looked to Byakuya and whispered “Please..protect.. her.” The light fading from her eyes as her skin went cold. Shaken back to the present I looked up at Shiro. He had a frown on his face.

“I’m sorry Rukia.” I said as I hugged her tightly.

“For what.” She was visibly shaking now.

“We can read thoughts ya know.” Shiro whispered as he walked away to check on Grimmjow. Shock was written all over her face.

“For a long time I believed vampires were monsters.” Tears streamed down her face and Kaien went to comfort her. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her on her forehead. “But then I met you guys and I didn’t know what to think anymore.” She was whispering in between sobs. I let her calm down before I shared our trauma. When her sniffling finally stopped I cleared my throat.

“I thought the same about werewolves. After about two months I finally confronted Renji about it. He just wouldn’t leave us alone. Always asking why we were so cold towards him. Renji’s alpha went rogue a while back. It was his father grieving for the loss of his mother. He gathered other rogues and during a fit of insanity is what I prefer to call it. He ambushed us on our eighth birthday in Romania.” I choked back a sob as I promised not to cry. “He knocked us out and using a deadly mixture called nightshade, they raped and killed our Mother. We woke up right as they drove they stake through her heart. In a fit of rage we summoned our newly gained spirit animals.”

I paused and looked Rukia in the eyes as she was starting to put the pieces together. “We killed them. As an eight year old boy we slaughtered them like they were nothing. We hated werewolves for the longest time, until we met you guys. I told this to Renji a little while after we met and he forgave us. It wasn’t until then that I truly sobbed over her death.”

“They are monsters who have either lost a mate driving them insane, or they just love to kill. Either way monitoring who you turn is for the best.”Kaien rubbed her back as he whispered softly in her ear.

“We are lucky we can’t have rogue sirens.” Rangiku was looking at her nails trying to hide the tears that were threatening to break through.

“Yeah lets call it a day shall we. Start packing up we should head out soon.” I sat up and headed for my bedroom, grabbing Grimmjow’s plate of food on the way. Ulquiorra had joined Shiro and Grimmjow. They were currently snuggled on either side of him trying to cool down his warm skin with theirs.

“Grimmjow you awake?” He stirred slightly, his ears flicking from side to side. He got on all fours and arched his back like a cat stretching. It was adorable. Smiling I brought him his food. “Eat this love before your heat picks back up again. Moving to a cross legged position he grabbed his food and started scarfing it down. Shiro and Ulquiorra sat up on either side of him. 

“Slow down Grimmjow or you will make yourself sick.” Ulquiorra was sleepily rubbing his bright green eyes. He must still be exhausted from last night. Moving over I sat in front off him careful not to disturb Grimm while he was eating. I pressed my lips lightly to his, licking his top lip for entrance. My tongue diving inside as he granted me what I desired. His tongue danced with mine for a minute before I broke apart for some air.

“Get some more sleep Ulquiorra.” He looked as if he was ready to protest, but I silenced him with another quick peck on the lips. “We will leave when you wake up ok.”

Grimjow finished his food and I noticed he yawned. Good we can all get some more sleep before we have to go home. It was going to be a long week.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys it's Rin-chan again with another chapter. Sorry I haven’t been able to update as frequently as I would have liked. I reached over 1000 reads total!!! That makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying my story. I am open to taking requests for scenes you would like to be written. I am also hoping for more feedback. Please show me some love and review for me!

Grimmjow’s POV  
A rustle woke me from sleep. My body no longer overheated and my muscles only became slightly stiff from this week's activities. Stretching my body out just like a cat, I sat up and noticed Shiro and Ulquiorra were gone. Ichigo was snuggled up next to me with both of their pillows in his arms. It was too cute. He was unknowingly searching for them even in his sleep.   
Reaching to the nightstand for my phone I noticed it had been a full seven days since I started my heat cycle. I remember passing out at 5 days. I can’t believe I slept for two days straight. Running my hand through my sleep tousled hair I yawned showing my sharp canines. That shitty heat cycle is always annoying. My brain is always too fogged to control myself properly.   
Shifting slightly I rolled over on top of Ichigo. Yanking the blanket off of his naked form. I let my eyes drink in the sight before me. His smooth skin that made me want to leave marks on every inch, his long legs that looked so good wrapped around my waist, and let's not forget those plump soft kissable lips. I wonder if Ichi-berry wants some “milk”.  
Licking my lips I took the pillows from Ichigo’s hands carefully moving him onto his back. Leaning down I took his nipple into my mouth kissing and nipping the bud until it was hard. Doing the same to the next I swirled my tongue around it and sucked while pinching the first one. Kissing my way down his hard abs I sucked and left marks until I was at my destination. Looking up Ichigo’s caramel eyes were now open. Looking at me as he spreads his legs further as if begging for the attention.  
Smirking I avoided his now leaking erection and kissed his inner thigh. Never breaking eye contact I nipped and sucked on the sensitive flesh there. “Grimmjow pleaseeeee.” He was trying to squirm out of my grip, but I just held him tighter.  
“Please what Ichi-berry?” Raising an eyebrow I challenged him to beg. I had been doing enough of it for the last few days.   
“Please suck me Grimm.” Spreading his legs further I trailed one hand to his hot mouth.  
“Suck Ichi.” Ichigo wasted no time taking the digits into his mouth sucking on them eagerly. Kissing the head of Ichigo’s hard cock I deepthroated him in one go. Ichigo moaned and thrust into my mouth even further. Bobbing my head I ran my tongue around the head when I reached the tip, and swallowed when I reached the base. Removing my hand from Ichigo’s mouth I lined up the digits at his tight pink entrance.   
“Ah Grimm I’m gonna-.” Squeezing my hand around the base of his cock I came off with a pop.  
“Not until I say Ichigo.” I was dripping dominance and Ichigo squirmed under my gaze eager for release. Pushing two fingers in at once I started to quickly prep him. Ichigo was panting and writhing in the sheets. My fingers expertly hitting his sweet spot every time they thrust inside. “You want my cock Ichi Berry?”  
Groaning Ichigo looked up at me with his half lidded eyes. His mouth parted as he tried to respond. “Yes-ah.” Panting as I continued to abuse his prostate, Ichigo struggled to form the words. “Plea-ah, please fuck-ah, me Grimm.” My cock was so hard it hurt at this point. Pulling out my fingers I lined up with his entrance and pushed all 12 inches in one go.  
“Fuck Ichi.” My eyes rolled back into my head at the sensation. Moaning, I started to move slowly. Ichigo dragged me down for a soul stealing kiss. My hands wandered down mapping out every inch of his body as I picked up my pace.  
“Grimm- ah faster.” Growling I picked up my pace until the headboard was smacking against the wall almost violently. Ichigo threw his head back in ecstasy as I hit his favorite spot with each thrust. “I’m gonna-.” Ichigo came hard covering my chest and abs. God he was sexy I didn’t even need to touch him. A few more thrusts and I followed suit cumming deep inside his willing hole. Panting I wasn’t done my need to establish dominance again at an all time high.  
“Ichi-berry I didn’t say you could cum yet.” I breathed out as I flipped him over pulling his hips up and placing my hand on his neck pushing it down to the pillows. A breathless moan escaping his lips. Thrusting back inside I continued to assault his tight entrance. Ichigo clawed at the sheets next to him as I leaned over him letting go of his neck. Ichigo thrust his head to the side exposing my mark. Leaning down I ran my hot tongue over it. Whispering in Ichigo’s ear “Cum for me.” I leaned in my sharp canines elongating even further sinking into the smooth flesh of his neck.   
“Grimmjowww.” Ichigo spilled his seed onto the bed as I filled his hole yet again.  
“Ichigo.” I groaned as I let go of his neck. Licking the wound closed I hummed in approval. “Mmm strawberries.” Ichigo was too dazed to care. Too busy enjoying the feeling of being filled after waiting almost a week. I let him up sitting him in my lap I led him to my neck. “Drink love.” Nuzzling my neck he placed a kiss before sinking his fangs in deeply. Moaning, I thread my fingers in his bright orange hair as his grip tightens. Licking the wound closed, Ichigo carefully licked up every drop content not to waste any.  
Sighing content we sat like that for a while until I noticed it was getting pretty late. It was unusual for Ichigo to sleep so long. “Where are Ulquiorra and Shiro.” I pulled Ichigo’s face up to look at mine.   
“They wanted to go out on a date with just the two of them, just like every Saturday. Since you were still asleep, I figured I would just spend the day in bed just the two of us.” Leaning in Ichigo captured my lips in a chaste yet demanding kiss. “Bath?” He breathed out as our lips parted.  
“Anything for you Ichi-berry.” Picking him up I carried him to the bathroom. Turning on the enormous tub to hot, I stepped inside sitting Ichigo on my lap. “Any news on when we leave for Romania?’ I had been too out of it this week to pay attention.  
Ichigo laid his head back onto my neck kissing it lightly. “We leave Monday night at 10pm. We won't arrive until about 12pm. They are 6 hours behind us so It would be 6pm our time. We have to land at our private airport that has an underground area for vampires,” When we get off the plane we will have to dock at an area that has an underground garage. “We will get in the limo underground. It will take us up and to the castle.”  
“That's too long to be on a plane.” I sighed as I ran my long fingers through my tousled hair.  
“I agree, but it's worth every second, The scenery is beautiful and I can visit my home shrine.” Zangetsu peeked his head into the bathroom. He had been out on the balcony chilling before. Ichigo has been letting him roam free with Tensa for a while not keeping him cooped up in their inner dimension.  
“Hey Zan good morning.” He laid down on the edge behind me. Turning setting Ichigo on the seat in the tub I scratched behind Zan’s ears.   
‘Good morning Ichigo, Grimmjow. I trust you slept well.”  
“Of course Zan thanks for keeping watch for us.” Ichigo was petting his soft belly as Zan rolled over. Ichigo’s dad must have tried to barge in and kick us again. When will that old fool learn, I swear. We have Tensa and Zan keep a lookout now because the goat face likes to try to sneak up on us and kick us awake. One time he actually walked in on us doing the unmentionable and he still hasn’t learned his lesson.   
“I can’t wait for the wedding Ichigo.” I pulled him close again sharing my thoughts as I kissed his mark. Pictures of our wedding, of our life in a new country, and of all my hopes for the future. All these thoughts came out causing Ichigo to pull me even closer If that was even possible.   
“Your a damn sap you know that.” Ichigo chuckled lightly as I did the same. All four of us excited to tie the knot. I know what you are thinking it should be dreaded time of any mans life, but not for supernaturals. It starts with the basic mating. After that an official wedding ceremony to be officially recognized by law. Then mating at a altar or shrine under the full moon where all the gods can witness your union. After that not even death can truly separate you, you will be forever bound to the one(s) you love.  
Humans have forgotten this tradition and thus rarely find their soulmates. They can barely even sense them anymore. Even less than that actually pray at a shrine to obtain spirit animals. Most of them have lost the ability to even perceive them. It is truly devastating for the spirits waiting to be called upon.  
“Only for you guys Ichigo.” Washing up we drained the tub and got dressed. Running down stairs I smelled something warm and chocolatey. The aroma enticing my tastebuds. I was starving considering I haven’t had a full and proper meal for about a week. Yuzu had just pulled a pan of brownies out of the oven. “Yuzu you are amazing.” I practically drooled as she scooped a large piece out and placed it on a plate handing it to me with a fork.  
“Thank you Grimm-nii please eat up.” She had a smile on her face and her little spatula in her hand. Sitting I took a bite and moaned. Her brownies were to die for.  
“Keep making noises like that and I might get jealous.” Ichigo grabbed his own plate of brownies and sat next to me.   
“Don’t worry Ichi-berry you will always be my favorite treat.” I sent him a saucy wink.   
“Get a room you two.” Kon walked in tempted by the sweet smell of chocolate. Ichigo raised and eyebrow at him and took a bite of the brownies. Looking at me he licked and sucked the spoon seductively. His eyes never left mine as he devoured every last piece of chocolate. Sending me a wink as he noticed I was watching all too intently.  
“Yuzu, where is Karin?” Ichigo asked between bites of his delicious treat.  
“She is in the gym practicing soccer with Jinta and Ururu. I guess they wanted to play and Kisuke-San and Yourichi-San wanted a date night.”  
“I see so hat and clogs dumped them on us then.” I had finished my plate of brownies when Yuzu came in with the biggest plate of pasta and soup for us to dig into. “Yuzu if I could get fat I would from your cooking its so delicious.” Digging in I almost forgot other people were there. I was too busy enjoying the Alfredo pasta and dumpling soup. “Are you going to go to cooking school when you are old enough?”  
“Yes I want to own my own restaurant. Instead of just cooking Japanese food I want to make all kinds so I have been practicing.” Ruffling her hair I smiled.  
“You’ll do great kiddo.” Yuzu blushed slightly and retreated to the kitchen.  
“What about you Kon have you decided what you want to do yet?” Kon looked down at his fork with a frown and a conflicted look.  
“I haven’t decided yet. I just started at the academy this year and it's obvious that my mate isn’t there. I’m thinking of traveling a bit once I turn 18. Maybe then I will find her.” Kon sounded down. I guess he was disappointed. Not everyone could be as lucky as Ichigo with his ability to see red strings of fate.  
“That’s a good Idea Kon it looks like your string extends far away. You will meet them one day. We have all the time in the world.” Ichigo said enthusiastically trying to cheer him up he patted Kon on the shoulder. “You are welcome to come and visit us anytime ya know that right.”  
“Thanks Ichigo.” Kon gave off a small smile and so did I. Ichigo had been around a lot more for Kon lately since he wouldn’t be able to after we moved to America. We have bought a house not too far from here. It's a beautiful Japanese style home with lots of cherry blossom trees in the yard. A beautiful stone garden and bridge decorating the backyard. It was breathtaking. It also cost a pretty penny. It was all worth it though It was on the edge of town and nicely secluded for privacy.   
Ichigo and Shiro had been given a large allowance every year, but instead of spending it they invested it all into the stock market. I did the same after meeting them. It allowed us to buy a house here, as well as in America. I also purchased a large building that I was going to turn into a club. Seeing that supernaturals have no drinking age limit I could own one at age 18 despite the higher drinking age for the humans.  
“Grimmjow lets go and watch a movie.” Ichigo pulled me to the large home theater. Settling on an action movie when laid on the large loveseat snuggling. As far as dates go this is one of our favorites. Saturday nights are Shiro and Ulquiorra’s date night. I usually go out with Ichigo as well unless something else is planned. Sundays are mine and Shiro’s date night. Ichigo and Ulquiorra always go out that night. Friday’s are an all together date night for all of us. We all go out and have fun together.  
Spending time alone with our mates strengthens our individual bonds which brings us closer as a whole. Frowning I sighed contemplating everything that was sure to come. “What wrong Grimm.” Icigo was looking up at me catching onto my thoughts.  
“Nothing, it's just that once we move and everything picks up we might not have as much time for all of our date nights.”  
“We will just have to wing it then it will be more of a surprise that way.” Ichigo smiled as he kissed me.  
“Have you guys got any news on when you will be joining squad zero?” It should be soon considering we have already graduated.  
“Ya we will be officially joining after the wedding. We will be in Romania Tuesday. The wedding is on Friday night. Sunday night they will have the squad ceremony to join. We will not be taking the captains position yet as you know. Monday night we leave for the honeymoon wherever you are taking us. Then we leave for America, where they should have the house ready for us with all of our things when we get there.” I left all of the honeymoon planning to Yuzu. I told her what activities we would like to do and left the locations up to her. It was the only way to keep us all in the dark. Ichigo and Shiro would have just figured it out right away.  
“Sounds good to me. I can’t wait to break in the new house.” I mischievous smirk creeped onto my face as I nuzzled his neck.  
“You are so whipped dude.” Startled I looked around for the noise. Growling Renji and Rukia were standing off to the side. How we didn’t here them come in was beyond me.   
“The fuck are you guys doing here?” They knew not to bother us on date nights.   
“Kaien had to go back to Romania early and Byakuya had a business meeting as usual and we were bored.” Rukia shrugged, plopping down on one of the many soft couches.  
“Besides you know you have missed us we haven’t hung out in a week.” Renji sprawled out on the other available couch running his hands through his hair as he sighed.  
“What’s got your panties in a twist pineapple?” Ichigo blurted out as if it wasn’t an insult.  
“That's what we came to talk about.” Rukia was fiddling with her skirt while trying to find the right words to say. “Brother won’t be able to make it to your wedding, and he doesn’t want Renji to go without him there. Since there is still bad blood with some of the residents at the castle and the werewolves despite the treaty. He doesn’t want anything bad to happen, not that I am saying it would.”  
Ichigo’s POV

“Renji, you are supposed to be the best man for Shiro and I,how could you not show up to the wedding.” My hands were shaking. We were leaving in two days, the wedding was in six, and he decided to cancel on me now? “How long have you known this?”  
“A few days, but you guys wouldn’t answer my calls, and I don’t like to bother you guys when Grimmjow is in heat.” Renji rubbed the back of his neck. Looking down at the floor I could feel the sorrow rolling off in waves.   
“Have you told him yet who we are Renji?” If he knew maybe he would be more inclined to come. Being the proud man he is, he tries to only go to high class events.  
“We share thoughts so I think he knows.” Sighing, I rubbed the bridge of my nose as Grimmjow stroked my back trying to keep me calm. Dialing Byakuya’s phone number I wanted as the phone rang once, twice, three times before someone answered.  
“Hello this Is Byakuya Kuchiki’s Secretary. He is currently in a meeting. What can I do for you?”  
“Yes I need you to put him through to a private line immediately”  
“Ichigo you can’t bother him during a meeting.” Renji was trying to grab my phone, but I just knocked him out of reach.  
“I am terribly sorry sir, but Kuchiki-San said he cannot take calls at the moment.”  
“Tell him to answer if he wants to keep his job.” I was beyond furious. Kuchiki was a noble of the werewolf clan that directly oversees the treaty between our races. He also was currently posted as a CEO for one of the most successful companies in Japan. A company heavily funded by me. I may be only 18, but I have been using my investments in major corporations for ten years. Perks of photographic memory I guess. I was a certified genius and I know how to use it to my advantage.  
“I will let him know right away sir, may I ask who is calling?”  
“Ichigo Shiba.” I was pacing across the floor pissed that Byakuya would pull a stunt like this. A minute passed before I heard the stoic man’s voice.  
“Kuchiki speaking, may I ask the purpose of your call?”  
“Cut the shit Byakuya I gave you plenty of notice for my wedding and you decide to cancel at the last minute, what is wrong with you?” Grimmjow was snickering in the corner not trying to reign me in at all. Rukia was hanging off of my arm trying to get to the phone. Renji was looking a little defeated.  
“I have an important meeting that can’t be cancelled that got moved to that day. I am very sorry.”  
“Don’t pull that card, you can move it to a different day or Shiro and I will pull out our investments. On top of that we will be taking Renji and Rukia with us as well it's your choice.” Some shuffling was heard on the other line followed by a rapid typing of keys.  
“What investments?” Oh this was going to be good.  
“Look at the top investment slot for your company. It should have no name because it is restricted even from you.” More typing ensued. “Money aside you are disappointing Renji. He should be your first concern not your company. A job is replaceable, he isn’t.”  
“The client was very adamant that we meet on this day I don’t know why.”  
“What is the client's name?”  
“I can’t divulge that information to you Kurosaki.”  
“Don’t make me come down there to chat Kuchiki.” Ichigo’s voice was becoming watery and sinister. My eyes switched to red and the look on my face rivaled Shiro’s.  
“I have given you my answer Kurosaki.”  
“Oh have you, then consider my investments withdrawn. Renji and Rukia will be accompanying me, don’t show your face at the castle again. Oh and you better find a new ambassador to keep our treaty in check because you are on my shit list.” I hung up the phone as I felt two more presences behind me. I threw my phone shattering it into a million pieces. I was seeing red. Who did that egotistical prick think he is. How could he ignore his mates wishes like that.  
“Ichi ya gotta calm down. Ya gonna suffocate your frien’s if ya keep this up.” Shiro’s hands roamed down to rest on my hips as his lips met his mark. Grimmjow’s lips met mine in a soul stealing kiss intent on finally calming me down after my argument he clearly found amusing. Ulquiorra was on my other side kissing my neck.  
“We felt your distress so we came home right away.” Ulquiorra stated quietly.  
Breaking the kiss I looked down. Rukia and Renji were floored. My black reiatsu leaking from my body pressing down on them like a mountain. Easing up they struggled to catch their breath.  
“Dammit Kurosaki, Byakuya is screaming through my link to go home. Why did you have to go and make things worse!”  
“I know he is your Alpha currently Renji, but when you make a commitment you should keep it. If you didn’t want to go you could have just said so. I am pissed right now if you want to come then meet us at the airport on Monday.” I stomped out of the room like a child. Upstairs in my room I pulled a new phone out of the drawer and activated it online.  
“Ichi ya didn’t need ta be so harsh.” Shiro ran his pale hands through my hair drawing a sigh from my mouth.  
“I know Shi.” I still followed through with my promise and logged into my investment accounts. Withdrawing my funds and selling off any stocks I received from that company. The stocks sold almost immediately because they were in high demand.  
“Thats gonna be a big blow on profits Ichi.” Shiro was leaning against the door frame to our room.  
“No it's not Shiro, because we are going to invest in Grimm’s business so he can turn it into something awesome.” Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stayed downstairs with Renji and Rukia probably trying to talk to them after my little tantrum. Sighing I ran my hands through my orange hair. It definitely needed a trim.  
“Yah, but this is going to make future plans with our friends even harder.” I blinked and Shiro had closed the distance whispering a hairs breath from my lips. Grabbing my chin he forced me to look him in the eyes. “Think about what ya want ta do, but make sure it's the right decision ok.”  
“I already sold the stocks Shiro, if he wants to make amends I am sure he will find a way to attend. I don’t want to sound like a spoiled wife from one of those horrible wedding shows. I just really wanted Renji to be there for us ya know.”  
“I know Ichi. I also know that Renji was planning to propose in that special garden. You know the one. I am sure he is even more upset that his plans were ruined than you are.” Running his hands down my arms to my hands, Shiro took hold of my hands and led me back downstairs.

Oh no it's the end of the chapter. I am sorry for taking so long I have had serious writers block. Stay tuned for the next chapter ok. Make sure to give me some feedback on what I can improve for my writing. Also I don’t have an editor so If there are a lot of mistake understand that I am correcting them as I go and I reread everything a couple of times after I post it to ensure I get them all. Until next time!!!


	10. S&S 10

**Hey its Rin-Chan again with another chapter. I have been reading and reviewing whenever I can so it has been taking me a lot longer to get chapters out. I am not sure I am happy with what I have written so I did some rewriting. The story should pick up soon and become better. Please review for me It helps me improve.**

**_Ichigo’s POV_ **

I wish I could teleport to somewhere far away. Shiro’s ability awakened recently. He could teleport a few miles even with someone going with him. However, he couldn’t teleport across the world. Just my luck. Being cooped up in a metal box flying through the air was not my definition of fun. It was even worse when I had to be stuck in a plane with Renji for a whole 24 hours. Damn pineapple kept bickering with me the whole way there.

__ _ Flashback. _

_ Walking up to Renji’s door we rang the bell surprised to see Renji was the one to answer it. Shiro tossed a sack over his head and helped me drag him to the car throwing him inside we sped off to the airport. Rukia was in the back with Renji and the child locks were on. Not that it would stop them from leaving if they wanted. Throwing them inside the plane, after a lot of struggling, we shut the doors and ripped the bag off of their heads. Too late to escape now hehe. _

__ _ Present _

“Shut up Renji its too late to go back now.” I sighed exhaustedly. I haven’t slept through the whole plane ride because Renji was making it his personal goal to keep me awake. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, we exited the plane onto one of the terminals without windows. I was starving since I couldn’t eat for the whole plane ride.

“Do you know how much trouble I’m going to be in when I get back, Ichigo. I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation.”

“Renji we might as well stay, If brother asks tell him its my fault or something.” Rukia was looking at her freshly painted nails admiring the job she did on the plane. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Shiro went on ahead to make sure our ride was ready.

“You just want to see Kaien.” Renji crossed his arms and huffed.

“Your totally right I miss my mate so why don’t you quit being a spoilsport and just roll with it.”

“Because Byakuya already knows where I am and he is pissed. How can I have fun when I know that he is upset with me.” Renji looked down and pouted. It was obvious that he was hurting inside.

“Just stay for the wedding, then we will have one of our jets fly you home. Also if it makes you happy, we booked you a hotel outside of the palace grounds so you won’t have to spend too much time in the castle.” I patted his shoulder trying to cheer him up.

“Nah I would rather stay near you guys. I don’t want to spend my whole trip in some hotel room by myself.” Renji ran his hand through his long red hair and sighed defeatedly. “Let’s just go. We are all tired anyways.”

Heading underground we walked leisurely to the car where everyone was waiting. “What took ya guys so long?” Shiro had one eyebrow raised as he leaned against the car. He moved to open the door and let me climb into the limo first. Renji and Rukia followed plopping down on the soft seats with a thump. Closing the doors we set off in the dimly lit limo.

Ulquiorra leaned his head on my shoulder and started to drift off. A small smile tugged at my lips as I sat back so he could lay in my lap. Grimmjow, who was sitting on the other side of Ulquiorra, rubbed his back and sighed. “I hate plane rides. They always leave me antsy and exhausted.”

“I feel ya.” Renji yawned and leaned against one of the windows. It was at least an hour drive to the castle from the airport.

“Might as well take a nap on the way there.” I laid my head on Shiro’s shoulder and everything went black.

Waking up my stomach was growling very loudly. “Ichi wake up, we are here.” Shiro was shaking me lightly. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up waking Ulquiorra in the process.”Come on Ulqui, it's time.” Shiro helped us out of the car into the underground garage. Still groggy I stretched and yawned as I took in the familiar underground area.

“This is a garage, it's huge.” Renji had his mouth open as he took in the sight of so many expensive cars. It consisted of two large underground levels housing a variety of sports cars, limousines, and expensive sedans.

“Ya it's a garage for tenants and visitors. They tend to have several cars.” Heading up to the elevator I pressed level seven. “We will go straight to the rooms if you are hungry you can phone the kitchen to bring you something to eat.”

“When are the others going to be here?” Renji was scratching his head as to why Rukia and him were the only ones that rode the plane with us. 

“They already arrived about two hours ago I think. They took an earlier flight and are probably resting.” I yawned and came up to a door marked one. “Rukia this is you, Kaien should be in here, but he is probably sleeping.”

“Thanks Ichigo I really appreciate it.” She skipped off happily into the room instantly recognizing her mates scent. Moving on we passed our room to a room marked eight. “Renji this is you. Feel free to ask if you need anything.”

“I think I’ll be good, go get some rest guys.” Disappearing into the room, Renji made himself at home on the soft oversized bed before falling straight asleep.

“Where’s your room?” Grimmjow’s voice was deep and husky from sleep. His hand ran through his hair as he yawned, showing off his slightly sharper canines.

Shiro smiled and led us back to room seven. “This is our room.” It surprisingly wasn’t as big as our room at home. We were little when we shared this room. We used our spare room for all of our other things. That one was much bigger, but it didn’t have a master bathroom. 

Moving to the bed, we undressed and I straddled Ulquiorra kissing him lightly on the lips. My eyes were red as I no longer held back my hunger. My fangs peeking from behind my lips. I moved to nip and suck at his neck. “May I please have a bite.” I managed to ask politely, but my control was wearing thin. I should have eaten more before we left, but I didn’t have time.

“Of course.” Ulquiorra dug his fingers in my hair tugging at it lightly. A moan slipped from my throat as I bit into his perfect porcelain skin. Sparks of pleasure danced through my whole body as I rocked my hips against his. The friction created sweet pleasure waves as I sucked his rich blood from his neck. Reaching one hand between us I stroked as I sucked a little deeper. The euphoric sensation brought both of us over the edge, our climax spilling onto his beautiful pale skin. Releasing his neck I licked the wound closed and tried to clean any mess I made. Luckily the sheets were red. Panting I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Shiro’s POV**

**“** Think I forgot about cha?” Ichigo passed out after he ate. We sat back and enjoyed the show since we were both sleepy. “It's your turn ya know.” I pushed Grimmjow until he was laying on his back. His large erection was standing at attention begging to be touched. Grabbing a bottle of lube I prepped my entrance quickly wanting a little more than a hand job.

“You could never forget about me.” Grimmjow’s eyes raked over my body as he appreciated every move my body made. Moving his hands to my hips he positioned me above his leaking erection and slammed my hips down.

“Fuck!!!” I screamed a little louder than intended. Biting my lip I started to ride his huge cock.

“Mmm that's what we're doin’.” Grimmjow used his hands to speed up the pace. Changing the angle slightly, he hit my prostate dead on. Biting my lip hard enough to draw blood we picked up the pace again trying to be quick as to not disturb our other mates. Our moans leaking past our lips despite our efforts to be quiet. 

Leaning down I kissed the junction of Grimmjow’s neck and shoulder. Letting him know I was going to bite, I bit down hard and immediately began drinking deeply. My orgasm hit hard as Grimmjow thrust one last time into my prostate. Spurting his seed inside, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves every time. Releasing his neck I licked his wound lovingly. Panting as we tried to catch our breath, we both fell into a deep slumber. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Grimmjow’s POV

As the sun set I again woke up far too early. The plane ride being way too long for all of us. Shiro was mumbling something I couldn’t quite make out behind me. Ichigo was pressing his ass right into my crotch while Ulquiorra’s was pressed into Ichigo’s. I could feel Shiro’s dick slowly harden and start to grind on my ass. He must be having a rather good dream. I smirked as I ground my ass back against him. My own erection coming to life rubbing against Ichigo’s smooth ass. Twin moans could be heard as they both started to wake up. The sensation waking their desire.

“Grimmjow.” The twins echoed as they both rubbed their eyes sleepily.

“Ahh.” I ground my hips harder wishing I had some lube. Shiro leaned away for a second. A cap popping, and wet fingers at my entrance answered any questions.

“Here prep Ichi.” Shiro whispered in my ear before biting and sucking lightly on the lobe. His fingers dipping into my entrance as they immediately found my sweet spot.

“Fuck Shiro, mmhnn.” His fingers continuously hit my sweet spot while I took the lube generously coating my fingers. One shaking hand reaching to Ichigo’s entrance, the other reaching up to pinch his nipples. I started prepping Ichigo. “Ichi why don’t we wake up Ulquiorra.” Handing him the lube I sucked on his neck as I finished prepping his tight entrance. It was almost too much as Shiro took his finger’s out and slammed in without warning. “Ahhhh fuck.” I was already melting. Sparks shooting across my skin straight to my dick.

Removing my fingers from Ichigo I lined up at his entrance. “Get ready Ichi-berry.” Pushing in balls deep I almost came. “Now you slide into Ulquiorra, Ichi.” I struggled to get my words out straight. I was having such a hard time keeping still. My breath coming in short pants as I fought to keep control of my body.

“Ah Ichigo please.” Ichigo was stroking Ulquiorra having already prepped him. Whispering in his ear trying to wake him up he slid into Ulquiorra. All of us connected and we tried to move the best we could. Starting slowly I rocked my hips back into Shiro when thrust in, and thrust into Ichigo when he pushed back. Getting our rhythm down the pace increased. Our moans only fueling our lust. 

The scent of arousal became overwhelming, the sparks spreading over our whole body. The sounds of skin slapping against skin. Pumping my hips faster craving the sweet friction and the release I so desired. 

“I’m close.” Ichigo moaned.

“Fuck.” I tried to pick up the pace the best I could. I could feel Shiro’s fangs on my neck. Teasing the flesh he sucked and nipped without actually biting. The action bringing me way too close to the edge. “Shiro please.” I begged all too loudly. Ichigo was so tight and Shiro kept hitting my sweet spot. Riding on the edge he finally sunk his fangs into my flesh. Blood filling his hot mouth, my orgasm hit hard as I thrust into Ichigo as far as I could. Shiro’s hot seed filing me up inside.

Ichigo bit into Ulquiorra’s neck as he came hard inside Ulquiorra. My orgasm triggering his own. “Ichigo.” Ulquiorra panted as his release was milked out of him by Ichigo’s expert hands. Releasing my neck Shiro licked the wound and collapsed behind me.

“I’m still so tired.”Shiro groaned. Panting as we all tried to catch our breath. 

“Me too but you started it Shiro.” I playfully jabbed at him.

“Did not.” Shiro looked to be almost pouting. 

“Did to you started grinding on my ass so I decided it was time to fuck.”

“Sure blame it on m—.”

“Ichigooooooooooooooooo.’ The door burst open Isshin bursting in with his flying kick. Horrified Ichigo kicked him a little too hard sending him back through the door and threw three more walls.

Putting on some robes we found hanging on the wall we went out to see the damage. Ichigo had on a robe and was screaming at Isshin.

**Ichigo’s POV**

“What the fuck is wrong with you old man? Haven’t you learned how to knock yet you pervert? I told you not to barge in on us like that we are not little kids.” I was stomping on his face while yelling at him. Quick thinking throwing on underwear underneath real quick.

“I had something important -to tell —-you.”

“It couldn’t wait until we came down to breakfast?” I kicked him one last time and let him get up.

“No it could not.” His goofy demeanor slowly diminishes. “As of.” He paused to look at his watch. “This minute all four of you will be staying in separate rooms. You will not engage in frivolous activities, nor will you drink from each other.”

“What?” We echoed each other as we were all confused. 

“Why didn’t you tell us this sooner?” I was getting angry now. What was he expecting from us.

“Because it is tradition. To really show you how much you depend on your mates, you will be deprived of them for 72 hours at minimum. This will continue until your final ritual at the royal alter under the full moon.

“Why do our ancestors hate us?” Shiro looked like he was going to blow a fuse, but he was trying to play it cool.

“It's not hate Shiro.” His eyes softened as if remembering a fond memory. “You will not regret following this tradition trust me. Until then Shiro will be staying in room six, Grimmjow in room nine,and Ulquiorra will be in room ten.”“Can we still see each other?” Ulquiorra whispered as if it broke his heart to stay away for a single minute. My anger slipped away as I moved to hug his smaller frame.

“Of course you can. However, you must have a chaperone at all times.”

Groaning we all went back to the room to dress. Goat face finally leaving us alone. Grabbing their things, they slowly made way to their new room assignments. I threw on a white T-shirt with a black skull. Tight black jeans with a few chains on the side were shimmied up my legs hugging my ass. I plopped plain black high tops onto my feet and shut the door.

Waiting for my mates to dress I chuckled slightly. Shiro was wearing almost the exact same thing I was except his shirt was black with the same skull in white. His pants were white with black chains on the side. What a coincidence. 

“Did you pack matching clothes?” I raised my eyebrow challenging him to lie.

“Not on purpose Ichi.” He slipped his hands down to caress my thighs. Tucking his thumbs into the waistline of my jeans he pulled me closer. Obviously he was trying to distract me from his matching wardrobe choices. It was either that or once was not enough for him this morning. Leaning in for a kiss someone cleared their throat behind me. 

“I heard from a little bird, that is a big no no.” Kaien was just leaving this room with Rukia. Her face was flushed and her skin was practically glowing.

“I seem ta recall his words as no fucking not no kissin’.”Shiro stepped away anyways. I slight pout forming on my lips as I faced my eldest brother.

“Your no fun Kaien.” I stuck my tongue out at him like I was five years old again.

“What are you guys five, sticking your tongue out at me and wearing matching clothes.” Clutching his sides, Kaien was trying his hardest not to laugh.

“It was not on purpose.” I crossed my arms as I glared at him. If only looks could kill. 

“I don’t know I recall going shopping with you guys for those clothes. I would say that you guys just like to match.” Rukia was giggling as she pointed at us.

“So you guys do match on purpose.”Kaien teased. He had his usual goofy grin on his face, but he seemed like he was trying to distract us.

“Not like you and Shuuhei haven’t matched before. I remember you guys were always in matching clothes.” I was starting to get embarrassed my mood turning sour even though it was just a little teasing. “You guys are mean.”

“Now now Ichi I think you guys look damn good.” Grimmjow snuck up behind me, placing his hands on my hips much like Shiro. He was rubbing circles and all of my anger seemed to slip away. “Now let's go eat some breakfast.” 

“Where’s Ulqui?” I looked behind Grimmjow to see that he was nowhere to be found.

“He headed down to help prepare breakfast. Now lets go before it is all gone.”

“Believe me there will always be food here.” I chuckled at his urgency. His stomach started growling causing me and Shiro to lose it. We let him drag us to the dining hall where all of our friends were already waiting.

“What took ya guys so long.” Renji spat. He seemed agitated and I don’t blame him. Rangiku was poking him in the face while teasing him.

“Sorry.” Me and Shiro just shrugged, moving to sit at one of the large tables.

“Itsugooooooooo.” Nel came barreling at me before I could even sit down squishing her large breast right against my face. “Why do you never come to visit Itsugo? You make Nel so sadddd.” Sobbing as she tried to suffocate me I tried to push her off without hurting her.

“Nel your suffocating him.” Nnoitra picked her up prying her off my face.

“I almost died.” The table burst into laughter at my facial expression. I was panicking there for a second.

“That's so mean Itsugo.” Nel was pouting as Nnoitra sat her down across from me. Ulquiorra walked in with Yuzu carrying way too much food.

“Ya know, ya didn’t have ta cook for us. Ya coulda let the chefs do it.” Shiro was leaning back in his chair to my left as he gazed at all of the food.

“I know, but I wanted to cook food for everyone like I usually do its my morning routine.” Yuzu rushed to set out all the food our mouths watering as we waited for everyone to get settled. “Plus Ulquiorra wanted to help make you guys breakfast.” Ulquiorra blushed as he set down the food he was carrying. 

“Thanks Ulqui.” All three of us echoed.

“Where is everyone?” Shuuhei and Kensei were missing. Kaien and Rukia should have been right behind us. Gin and Toshiro were also gone. Kon never missed morning breakfasts.

“They should have been here by now.” Grimmjow agreed as hewas piling food onto his plate. He must have been starving.

Rangiku leaned forward, her breasts almost spilling out of her shirt. Not that any of the males in front of her cared to even look. “They had to help prepare the lunch party, so they will be joining us later.” A pout graced her lips as she spoke. “But I heard that Ichigo kicked his dad through three walls this morning.” Her haughty tone peeking through.

“Goat face walked in on us this morning. What was I supposed to do?” I grumbled as I ate the eggs benedict on my plate.

“You kicked him through three walls for that?” Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow. Grimmjow and Shiro were trying to hide their laugh by shoving more food in their mouth. 

“You shouldn’t kick dad through the walls Ichi-nii even if he deserves it.” Her big doe eyes were staring into my soul.

“I know I should’ve let Zan out last night to keep watch for us.” I shoveled the rest of the food into my mouth. “What are the plans for us today anyway?”

“Besides the lunch party, nothing. It is just a meet and greet so all the clans can meet your mates Ichi-nii.” Karin had come in her hair tousled and her clothes crooked. I could tell she just woke up. Unlike Yuzu she did not like waking up.

“I hate those parties.” Shiro was whining as he got up to go to the special fridge. “I’m gonna need more food if imma deal with all of them.” Pulling out a few packs of blood Shiro poured them in a mug and heated them up. Plopping two down in front of Yuzu and Karin, he brought one for me as well.

Blowing on the hot mug in front of me I took a sip and made a stink face. It tastes so bad compared to fresh.

It was going to be a long day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This lunch was so boring. Somewhere along the way we were all separated from each other as we greeted all the clans invited. A bunch of fucking snobs was more like it. Running a hand through my bright orange hair I sighed. It was like they thought we could not hear them. All of them whispered about how disgusting we were, or how it was wrong for me and Shiro to be mated. Excuses excuses. 

The nine clans were becoming far too arrogant and stuck in their ways. It wasn’t just us either. I could hear them whispering about Rukia and Kaien. They thought he should have mated a pure blood to continue the line for only a pureblood was allowed to rule.

What they didn’t know was that Yuzu was going to be the one to continue the family line. She didn’t know either, but she was mated to Jinta. Jinta was a pureblood who was cast out for being an unruly child. Kisuke adopted him along with his wife Yoruichi. It was sad really.

Back to the matter at hand. WHat was really pissing me off was the fact that they would smile and act loyal and innocent, then they would sneer at us from behind. My ears being better than most I found it disgusting.

_ Kiss ups.  _ Grimmjow sneered over the link. He retreated to go sit with Renji for a bit. 

_ I had no idea things were getting this bad. Kaien has a lot of work cut out for him.  _ It was going to be hard to rule indeed.

_ Ya got that right.  _ Shiro went and sat with Grimmjow and Renji. I sure wish I could, but the clan leaders just would not leave me alone. I have talked to three, but the rest are persistent.

“What are your plans after the ceremony Ichigo?” The eighth clan leader spoke. His large pink Kimono told me he spent some time in Japan recently.

“Kyoraku. I didn’t see you there.” Of course I lied, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Oh really.” I could tell he wasn’t buying it. The laid back man was too perceptive. “So do you have any special plans?”

“Yes I do. I’m just not sure what they are since Yuzu planned the whole thing.” I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

“I see, are you excited for the ceremony then?”

“Very, I can’t wait for the full moon.”

“That excited huh. I wish you all the best of luck.” Running off somewhere to hide I’m sure, Kyoraku took his leave. Looking to see Ulquiorra was stuck being harassed by one of the clan leaders, I went to go save him.

“You do not deserve to be the mate of a pureblood, you lowly demonic trash. What were you even thinking coming here—-.”

“Mayuri I suggest you know your place before I show you it.” My eyes had changed glowing brightly in the dimly lit ballroom. 

“As if you could, you're only a child.” Waving me off he tried to leave. My aura filled the hall. A crushing weight that only my family and mates could bear.

“Apologize to Ulquiorra.” Ulquiorra was looking down at his feet his seemingly emotionless face trying to fight back tears. I took his hand and kissed it. “Right now Mayuri.”

“I don’t think I will. Do you really believe this scares me.” Smiling sinisterly I tripled the weight of my aura in an instant. He was on the ground as were a lot of the other clan leaders. 

“If it has to be an order, Mayuri then I’ll just kill you instead.” My eyes were turning black on the sclera like Shiro’s. It happened only recently when I let out a large portion of my power.

“I’ll never acknowledge that trash.” He was gasping for breath as I concentrated my power drawing it back. 

“The royal family can’t just kill everyone who doesn’t agree with them, However, we will see how long you can go without apologizing, Mayuri.” Using an ability that was new, a high frequency of vibrations on his body, I gave him a time limit. “The vibrations will increase at 10 second intervals until your head explodes.”

The vibrations were steadily increasing, but still not a word of apology. A hand on my shoulders stopped me.

“Ichi, it's not worth the punishment.” Shiro kissed my neck and rubbed my sides trying to calm me down. Grimmjow hugged Ulquiorra and, kissed the top of his head.

Withdrawing my ability, I looked to everyone. “Does anyone else have a problem with the royal family? Because I was only using a fraction of my aura.” They honestly looked horrified. “You don’t have to agree with everything the royal family does, you can tell us when we are wrong and we will consider your reasoning. However, you need to show all of us the respect we deserve. That includes our mates.” 

“Let’s go out to the garden Ichi. Come on guys.” Our friends were following us out to the garden.

“It's so pretty out here.” Rangiku was in awe as she dragged Gin to a private spot in the garden.

“Has anyone seen Toshiro?” I haven’t seen him around even at the party. I hope that he is ok.

“He went to his room after he finished setting up, he was up all day.’

“All right. I stole a couple bottles of booze so everyone drink up ok.” Renji had a few bottles tucked under his shirt and his goofy smile on his face.

**Hey guys sorry for not updating frequently. I’m not really happy with this chapter, but it turned out ok. My grandma passed away on thanksgiving morning, and I have had a lot going on. I haven’t had the will to write lately, so this chapter has taken me months to write. I’m sorry for the wait please tell me what you think.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	11. S&S 11

**Hey guys I hope you are ready for another chapter. I have had some writers block lately and I’ve done a lot of thinking on where I want to go with this story. I know that I want it to have a lot more chapters, but writing them all is taking me forever. Show me a little support if you have time. I am really waiting for some reviews so I can improve.**

  
  


Shiro’s POV

Three whole fucking days. I woke up alone again hungry, and severely fucking agitated. My head hurt and my body was on sensory overload. The hunger doing things to my body I haven’t felt in a long time. The blood packs just weren’t enough. I don’t know how goat face has lasted this long without Mom.

Today was the day. Only a few hours until the ceremony. I was already itching to touch, to taste what was mine. We had been separated and locked in our rooms yesterday because the urge was getting worse by the minute. The full moon beckoning us to give into out deepest desires.

Throwing a pillow against the wall I got up to take a shower. Washing the sweat off of my body I put on the ceremonial robes. We wanted a western style wedding, but that was out the door. Even a japanese wedding would have been nice. We had to do the ceremony the traditional way. Grandfather insisted. I only talked to him once while we were here since he was so busy. The only words out of his mouth were stating we didn’t have a choice in the matter.

The robes were interesting. A long cloak like robe left open to expose my chest. A pair of tight fitting pants with no shoes. The color was black, as was everyone else’s. It was rather plain. 

Sitting on the floor to my room I waited until the moon was high in the sky. “Its time.” I opened the door to my room. Head down I noticed a guide was left outside the door. 

“Off we go Master Shiro.” The person was unknown to me so I just followed. The stones cold under my feet, every little noise catching my attention. We brushed through the halls quickly to the ritual room. 

“In here Master Shiro.” Entering the room, I looked as all eyes were on me. The room was tiny, only filled with my friends, family and my father as witnesses. My mates sat in the middle of a ritual circle. Their scent caressed my very soul as I moved to sit next to them. All of my anger seemed to just wash away.

“We shall begin.” Isshin shouted. Renji placed a hand on Ichigo”s back, Kensei placed a hand on mine, Nniotra on Grimmjow’s, and Nel on Ulquiorra’s. “You all shall bear witness under the moon goddess.”

Words in our ancient tongue filled the air. None of which our friends could understand. For it was the ancient language of the Vampires only taught to the pureblood clans. They had been briefed on the basic meanings beforehand.

_ “Under the moon, oh goddess Artemis please bless this soul bond. Please bind these souls for eternity. Fates that watch over us please let their fates be forever intertwined. By sharing blood under the full moon while Artemis is watching, you shall be bonded forever. BY mating under the moon you shall not be able to take another.  _

A chalice was handed to me by Kensei. The sky light showing the moon directly overhead now. Slitting my wrist with the knife in front of me I poured blood into the chalice and handed it to Grimmjow who was on my right. Taking a new one from Ulquiorra on my left I filled this glass as well. Filling another we each had a glass containing the blood from our three mates. 

“Drink.” Isshin whispered. The moonlight seemed to be shining brighter in the small room. As if Artemis herself was watching over us. The goddess of the moon watched over all of her creatures of the night. Sipping from the cup, my own personal ambrosia glided down my throat. Greedily swallowing the contents, I looked up to see all of our eyes glowing brighter than before. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra’s forms had changed, exposing their true features. Tensa appeared out of my body and Zangetsu out of Ichigo’s. Surprisingly Pantera formed outside as a white panther. Murcielago formed as a large bat in front of Ulquiorra.

“Artemis has blessed all of your spirit animals and allowed them to take shape outside of the body,” Isshin explained to us. Tensa and Zan could do that already, but not without permission. “They can appear and disappear as they please now. Its a very rare gift. Now you all must go to the altar of the gods.”

Leading outside, we were slowly walking towards the altar where we had the last fond memory of our mother. None of us were allowed to speak a word or touch until we got there. The long walk seemed to take hours, the anticipation of what was to come eating us alive as we walked a little faster.

The moon was at its highest indicating midnight as we reached the altar. The big glowing stone seemed to be pulsing with magic, just like that night ten years ago. Bowing we walked closer to see another chalice sitting on top. Filling it with our blood we got on our knees.

“Please witness our bond for we will never take another as our own. The four of us are bound for eternity please accept this union.” We echoed. This was very important, the gods had to approve or this ritual would never work. If it was rejected the altar would split. This usually only happened if someone lost a mate before they could be fully mated and tried to mate another. Our spirits animals circling us before they sat to bear witness.

Seeing no sign of disagreeing we smirked. “Finally,” I muttered to myself.

Ichigo’s POV

Finally, I ripped my clothing off as my skin seemed to be on fire. The urge to mate under the full moon was becoming overwhelming. I just couldn’t take it anymore. Grabbing Grimmjow’s neck I pulled him into a deep kiss. The sparks seemed to be tenfold as he caressed my bare skin. Every touch felt a million times better than usual. Was it because of the break? Maybe the ritual? The small taste of the blood they gave me? I don’t know but my mind was becoming clouded as I felt another pair of hands glide across my skin.

Being pushed down onto the floor in front of the altar, I gasped as I felt Ulquiorra take me into his hot mouth.

“Someone is impatient.” Grimmjow smirked as he spread my legs wider. Looking up at Shiro, his cock was pressed to my waiting lips. Taking all of his thick 10 inches into my throat I moaned. Ulquiorra was sucking me so good and Shiro tasted like heaven. Feeling Grimmjow’s fingers prod at my entrance sent me over the edge. It had only been three days, but it felt so much longer.

Ulquiorra swallowed my release and let go with a resounding pop. “Tastes good Ichi.” His eyes were glassy and he looked like he was about to come just from sucking on my thick cock.

“Why don’t you ride him Ulqui.” Shiro suggested as he panted for breath. He was throatfucking me and I was losing it. His cock sliding deeper and deeper into my hot mouth as he violently fucked my throat. My cock didn’t even go soft for a second after my last orgasm.

“Ok.” Ulquiorra’s eyes were blown wide as he climbed over me. Shiro thrusted faster as I felt his cock start to twitch signaling his release. Rubbing my tongue across the bottom the best I could Shiro thrust deep and came at the same time Ulquiorra thrust himself onto my dick. I drank the thick semen as it spurted into my throat and moaned. 

“So good.” I’m sure my eyes were full of lust as I lost all rationality. Grimmjow moved in front of me and thrust his dick in my willing mouth next. Sucking the best I could while moving my hips to slam into Ulquiorra. My hands on his hips as he slid up and down on my cock. His tight hole, and the heavy scent of our arousal in the air brought me closer to my release. Sensing this Grimmjow took his cock out of my mouth. I sat up and flipped us over. Pounding into Ulquiorra I positioned my mouth at his neck, right over my first mating mark. “Fuck Ulquiorra I’m close.” I kissed and sucked on his neck.

“”Do it Ichigo.” I sank my fangs into his neck as far as I could and tried not to drink. Instead I had to inject ⅓ of my reiatsu into him and bind them together. Ulquiorra bit into me as well doing the same. Our orgasms shuddered through our body making it hard to concentrate. Feeling our reiatsu intertwine I let go and slid out of Ulquiorra. On my hands and knees I felt him behind me letting Ulquiorra up Grimmjow slid behind me pressing his leaking erection against my ass.

“I can’t wait anymore Ichi.” His cat ears laid back as he slid inside of me without prep. It had hurt at first, but he was slick with saliva probably from Shiro. “We decided all of us were going to mate you first then each other.” They were spoiling me first by giving me that pleasure. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” I moaned as Grimmjow started a brutal pace. The friction slowly getting better with every thrust. Changing angles Grimmjow right into my prostate. “So good Grimm harder please.” I was losing it so bad my brain was fogged with lust as he thrust straight into that heavenly spot. Shiro and Ulquiorra were rubbing their erections as the waited for it to be their turn again.

Flipping me over onto my back Grimmjow thrust back inside. Pulling him closer I kissed him with everything I had. Running my fingers through his soft hair pulling it slightly on the base of his neck. Tasting every inch of his mouth I moaned as he fought for dominance in the kiss. Thrusting even faster now I parted to catch my breath.

“I’m going to cum Ichigo, take it all.” Pulling his neck to my mouth I bit down like I did with Ulquiorra combining our reiatsu. Grimmjow’s cat-like canine sunk into my flesh as well. Intertwining our souls together we released each other. 

“Were not done yet Ichigo.” Shiro positioned himself at my slick entrance and I spread my legs wider.

“Please Shiro.” The urge to finish mating was getting worse by the minute. Grimmjow had started to mate with Ulquiorra now that they had both mated with me. “I need you now.”

“Ya don’t have ta beg for me Ichi. I’ll always be yours.” Shiro thrust in hitting my sweet spot on the first try. I was so sensitive I was trying not to come again just from the initial intrusion. 

“Fuck Shiro.” I was panting as he started his strong thrusts.

“That’s what were doin’.” Shiro smirked as he leaned down for his kiss. His tongue caressing my own as he mated me. Reaching a hand between he stroked my cock in time with his thrusts. We were running out of time. Moving to his neck I kissed and sucked telling Shiro I was close. 

Biting down I bound the last of my reiatsu to Shiro. The feeling of being truly complete overwhelmed me before I passed out. 

“Ic—. Ichi—— Ichigooo. Wake up Ichigo.” A soft voice caressed my ears as I woke up in a strange place. “There you are Ichigo. I was waiting for you to wake up.” Totally awestruck I couldn’t speak a word. “What’s the matter, my little Ichi?” She ran a had across my cheek her ginger hair blowing in the wind.

“Mom.” I cried, grasping the hand that was on my cheek as tears streamed down my face. “Mom I’m so sorry I didn’t mean-.”

“Shhhh now Ichigo It’s alright.” She cooed as she tried to soothe my aching heart.,

“But it's all my fault you died.” I sobbed for the first time since she died. I cried once with Renji, but I was full on sobbing right now.

“No, it's not Ichigo. It was never your fault. Night shade is a very powerful substance, one that takes years to brew. Someone was behind it, and they are still out there.” She was dead serious.

“I thought we killed them all.” Shaking her head Masaki pulled me closer into her embrace. Sniffling I tried to stop the tears from flowing. 

“The night shade originates from America. Yawach and his followers have been making it. On his conquest for power he has united with the slayers and warped their minds.”

“Aren’t slayers allied with us to control the rouge populations?” 

“Yes and no. The faction that Yawach has united with hates supernaturals with every fiber of their being. They kill us without warning and for no reason. It’s despicable really.”

“So you’re saying we need to stop these horrible people?”

“That is up to you my darling son. I’ve missed you all so dearly, but I have been watching over you all for a long time. I am glad I got to watch your Union even if it was from up here.”

Coughing I choked a little on my own spit. “Mom you weren’t supposed to see that.” A blush taking over my pale skin as I double checked that I was fully clothed. 

“Now, I only watched the main ritual part, I tried to give you boys your privacy.”

“It's still embarrassing.” My face only flushed further. Rubbing the back of my neck I tried to change the subject. “Where is Yawach located?”

“I don’t know that Ichigo, You will have to take that one step at a time. I’m afraid my time is up. I wish I could have spoken to Shiro, but I’m glad you all grew up to be wonderful children. Tell the other’s I love them.”

“No Mom, don't go.” Reaching out my hands grasped at nothing. Her figure vanished into thin air. Wiping the tears from my face I got up wondering exactly where I was. The landscape changed as it slowly seemed to melt away into nothingness. The sensation of falling woke me from my slumber. Jolting upright, my head collided with Grimmjow’s as he was trying to wake me up. 

“Ow Ichigo, what did you do that for?” Rubbing his head he leaned in and kissed mine. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Rubbing my eyes I noticed that they were wet from crying. “What the-.”

“When we finished the ritual we tried to wake you. You were crying in your sleep. You wouldn’t wake up no matter what we tried.” Ulquiorra wiped the tears from my eyes and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips.

“I think it was the altar, when I fell asleep I got to see someone very special.” The memories flooded through my mind through the link. Shiro’s eyes had become a little glassy as he hugged me tighter. Looking up at the altar a whisper ghosted from his lips.

“I love ya too Mom. I’m sorry I didn’t get ta see ya.” Standing up a tingling sensation raced across our skin.

“The sun will be coming up soon we better get back.” Finding my discarded robes, I dressed quickly and we ran back to the castle at full speed. Entering in through the front gate we were welcomed back by goat face.

“You guys were gone for quite a while.” Standing from his spot next to the front gate he approached us. “I was getting kind of worried.”

“We are fine Dad, but we have some important information to discuss.” I yawned as we stepped inside. Closing the doors behind us just before the first light had peeked up over the mountains.”It can wait until tonight though, we are exhausted. Grimmjow would you like something from the kitchen before we go to bed?”

“Sure I feel like I could eat a whole cow.” Stalking towards the Kitchen we all found something to munch on. A cold blood pack for me and Shiro, because I didn’t want to initiate any more games while we were already exhausted and satisfied. Grimmjow had made a couple of sandwiches, including one for Ulquiorra.

“I’ll talk to you boys in the morning for now I am headed to bed. You are free to do as you like.” Isshin left the room with a sleepy yawn of his own.

“Let’s go to bed.” Rushing to our rooms after the quick snack, we got into bed and fell straight asleep. It was nice to be able to sleep together again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ “—Go.—Chigo.Ichigo!!” _

“Aww what is it!” I panicked and fell off of the bed. I was getting the best sleep I’ve had in the past few days and I didn’t want to wake up just yet. “Oh hey Zan.”

“ _ Your father is approaching I suggest you all get up and put on some clothing.”  _ Noticing all of our spirit animals were lazing about in a big old pile.

“Thanks Zan.” Standing up I got four pairs of shorts. Putting one of them on I shook them awake. “Wake up guys goat face is going to be here any minute.” Grumbling they threw the shorts on and went back to sleep.

“I guess that works I can talk to my Dad about the new threat.”Leaving the room just as my father was about to burst through the door. I dodged just in time and he crashed into the wall in the hallway. “You missed, old man.”

Walking down the hallway I noticed that my appetite for blood was unusually smaller. Normally right now I would be ready to eat, but I don’t even have the urge yet. “Hey old man, my appetite seems to have shrunk considerably is that normal?

“Very, it is common after a ritual is performed. Now that you are bound a few drops should last you all day. A normal feeding could last a week on average.”

“Are you free to talk for a bit.” I slowed down and turned to face him. Maybe it was something in my eyes, but he turned serious for a moment.

“Of course let's go to my office.” Heading to the opposite side of the castle, we climbed the stars of one of the taller towers. The tower was perfect for a private office. “What exactly happened last night?” He sat down at his desk, his hands held together in front of his mouth as he waited for the explanation. 

‘We finished the ritual. Since I was the first one done, I fell asleep out of nowhere. When I opened my eyes I couldn’t believe it.” I paused for a moment to gauge his reaction. “I was in a different place, and Mom was there. She told me some things.” The sorrow that crossed his face made it clear that this was still a touchy subject.

“What kind of things?” He sat up straighter, a look of concern crossing his usually goofy features.

“She told me about the group that killed her. She said It was a slayer group that is aligned with Yawach.”

“Are you sure?” His hands were shaking as if something had just clicked into place.

“Yes she said they were making the Nightshade.” I looked down at my feet trying to hold in the tears. I had to be strong for her.

“How did the rogues get ahold of it?”

“My guess is that he is playing two separate sides.” I ran my hand through my tousled hair and sighed. 

“I don’t understand why he would want to hurt Masaki. She came from his line after all.” He scratched his chin as he tried to look for a different angle.

“Maybe a grudge? Did something happen between them?” I was trying to get to the bottom of this as much as he was.

“I don’t know, but if he is behind this then we need to send someone to investigate these slayers. If i am correct, the slayer group that has been rebelling is the Wandreich. If Yawach is leading them then they will be dangerous. They believe that every supernatural being should be killed without mercy.”

“That's just ridiculous!” I could feel my rage starting to peek through. My reiatsu was rising.

“I agree, did Masaki give you a general location?”

“She just said America.” Trying to mull together my thoughts I focused on the important details. “I think we should Investigate while we are there.”

“Are you sure that is what you want?”

“Yes please let Shiro and I investigate while we are in America. You can make it our first mission as official squad members when we are initiated tomorrow.”

“If that is what you wish. I will need weekly reports. If anything major happens please report it immediately. I don’t need to lose any more family to them.” His eyes held a deep sadness. For the first time, I noticed how truly depressed he actually was. 

“We will be careful Dad, I promise we can handle ourselves.”

“Oh believe me I know. I am more afraid of what is going to become of them.” He smirked as he stood up.

“There won’t be anything left.” The red of my eyes and menacing aura was enough proof that I could hold onto that promise. 

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Patting me on the back he left his office with me trailing behind. It was time to go and wake my mates up.

**So now we got some conflict and the story can really begin to go somewhere. Stay tuned for the next chapter and please give me some feedback. Until next time, RINCHAN**

  
  



End file.
